El camino de June
by WienGirl
Summary: Tras la batalla contra el Santuario June espera volver a ver a Shun para poder reconstruir la Isla de Andrómeda y vivir en paz pero el camino la llevará por otro rumbo distinto.
1. La audiencia

**1**

**La audiencia**

.

.

"_Apply only if you're not afraid to see your spirit die_

_Retreat only if you dare not hear yourself say goodbye_" - Katatonia

.

.

La mañana estaba bonita, más de lo que hubiera esperado y era diferente de todas las que había visto hasta ahora en sus cortos años de vida o al menos eso le parecía desde donde estaba. No trato de levantarse sino que se quedo recostada en la cama a pesar de que los rayos del sol la invitaban a iniciar el día, se sentía fatigada como nunca antes; el techo blanco sobre su cabeza le recordó que no se encontraba en su cabaña en la Isla de Andrómeda sino en otro sitio que no le era familiar, al ver a su alrededor cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, Marín la había visitado algunas noches atrás ya que la batalla en el Santuario estaba en progreso, entonces el mayor móvil en su vida apareció en su mente: Shun junto con todos sus mayores miedos que la hacían cuestionarse: ¿habría vuelto ya?, ¿estaría con vida o malherido? Las últimas imágenes de la batalla contra Reda y Spika se proyectaron en su cabeza a una velocidad pasmosa y en ese instante se levantó de la cama con toda la intensión de localizarlo lo antes posible.

Los dos caballeros de plata lo atacaron sin piedad como si Shun hubiera sido el total responsable de la destrucción de la isla de Andromeda, de su hogar. Ella sabía que Shun no era responsable y no quería que se involucrara pero todo había salido mal, él se había marchado sin considerar ni una sola explicación adicional, sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Shun… —se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la ventana, se sentía más recuperada pero no con la fuerza necesaria para combatir a nadie o para ir a buscarlo— estás hecha un desastre June —le decía a su reflejo—, Albiore se decepcionaría de ti si mirara como has fracasado en proteger la Isla y has perdido tu honor delante de los criminales del Santuario y Shun… Shun...

Nada deseaba más en ese momento que saber sobre él, necesitaba corroborar que el chico no había muerto y podría cumplir con su promesa de reconstruir la isla y vivir ambos pacíficamente en ella sin más batallas, en un mundo perfecto. Ese era su máximo sueño en este momento y nada la tendría más tranquila que el conocer la situación de su amado.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, esta se abrió inmediatamente y un hombre trajeado apareció en ese instante delante de la joven. June lo miro asustada por unos segundos reponiéndose casi enseguida gracias a sus habilidades; jamás había visto a un hombre como él que la mirara duramente pese a llevar lentes puestos, tenía que estar preparada en caso de que fuera algún nuevo enemigo.

— ¿Señorita June?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿qué quiere? —preguntó la chica desconcertada y a la ofensiva.

—La Señora Saori Kido desea tener una audiencia con Usted el día de hoy, ella la está esperando en su residencia —respondió el extraño con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿La Señora Kido? —no entendía de quien le estaban hablando, el nombre no le resultaba familiar.

El hombre le entregó una bolsa con algo de ropa enviada directamente por la fundación Graude, June no vio algo sospechoso en su misterioso benefactor tras revisar el contenido del paeuqete y se relajo un poco, así que se cambio de ropa en el baño sin hacer preguntas pero lo extraño era que su armadura y máscara no estaban por ningún lado. Antes de salir del cuarto del Hospital donde estaba buscó por todas partes sus pertenencias pero nada, no había señal de sus objetos.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde están mis pertenencias? —miró al hombre del traje oscuro con desconfianza pero este no se inmuto.

—La Señora Kido podrá responder a todas y cada una de sus preguntas, ahora vayamos al auto, no debemos hacerla esperar más tiempo.

Sin duda se trataba de algo importante y urgente dada la premura con la que ese hombre había ido a buscarla, la única forma de saber que estaba a punto de suceder era presentarse delante de la Señora Kido y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, además de hacerla escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

Afuera del hospital los esperaba un auto negro y amplio, su anfitrión le pidió que subiera mientras él iba al frente con el chofer. June seguía desconcertada y algo asustada ya que ambos personajes le resultaban ajenos al mundo que conocía, le causaba miedo lo que pudieran hacerle así como el sitio al que ahora la llevaban, sin embargo se limito a mantenerse en silencio y esperar.

—Shun… —pensaba el nombre del chico como si se tratase de una oración o un talismán de buena suerte, estaba asustada por su destino incierto.

El auto los llevo por caminos que no le eran familiares, se veía que habían cruzado alguna orilla de la ciudad porque estaban tomando una carretera que los alejaba de los edificios y el tráfico. Delante de sus ojos desfilaron lugares extraños y personas desconocidas en automóviles, el panorama estaba decorado con elementos que desconocía y la hacían sentir triste ya que cada momento le quedaba más claro que jamás volvería a su amada Isla junto a sus compañeros de entrenamiento y el maestro Albiore. Habían quedado en el pasado pero ella no estaba lista para sepultarlos en el fondo de su memoria.

El camino los llevo hasta una zona que se veía deshabitada, pero cuidadosamente arreglada ya que había casas muy grandes por todas partes y todo se veía muy ordenado, árboles de la misma altura y arbustos perfectamente podados, todos se veían iguales, como si hubieran sido creados a la medida e idénticos, aquello le resulto curioso y tétrico al mismo tiempo ya que le daba la impresión de que la Señora Kido sería una mujer muy estricta al gustarle todo tan igual y simétrico.

El auto se fue internando entre las impecables calles, nada estaba fuera de su sitio cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada cerca estaban alienados con la orilla de la banqueta, June se deprimía entre tanta monotonía hasta que el auto giró a la izquierda para cruzar por una elegante puerta de reja metálica y seguir sobre un largo camino rodeado por un amplio pastizal muy bien cuidado y arreglado, delante de ellos se alzaba la imponente mansión Kido con sus blancas paredes y altos ventanales.

Se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta, su misterioso anfitrión salió del auto primero y le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera bajarse, rápidamente aquel hombre se adelantó y también le permitió el acceso a la casa.

—Entre en la primera habitación de la derecha, ahí esperará a la Señora Kido.

—De acuerdo —respondió temerosa.

June cruzo la puerta y quedo impresionada por todo el lujo que había dentro de la residencia, delante de ella estaba un largo pasillo donde se podía apreciar una pintura de un hombre mayor de cabellos canosos y mirada severa. En ese momento recordó cuando Shun le hablaba de un Señor llamado Mistumasa Kido, seguramente sería un hombre muy parecido a él.

Debía encontrarlo ahora más que nunca y después de la charla con la Señora lo haría sin perder tiempo.

— ¡June!

Una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos, miró sobre su hombro sin poderlo creer y sin poder ocultar su sorpresa: era él, la miraba sonriente lo que ilumino su corazón.

— ¡Shun, estás vivo!

—Por supuesto, ganamos la batalla y el mundo está a salvo del malvado Patriarca del Santuario.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, me tenías muy preocupada aunque confié en ti todo el tiempo! —lo abrazó efusivamente derramando algunas lágrimas feliz porque él estuviera sano y salvo—, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí, también vienes a ver a la Señora Kido?

— ¿Te refieres a Saori? —pregunto sonriente ante la pregunta, June dedujo enseguida que la conocía— Estoy viviendo aquí, claro que la conozco y créeme que es una gran persona. Ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, encargada de preservar la paz en el mundo.

— ¿Es verdad? —la chica entendía vagamente sus palabras, buscó en su memoria alguna enseñanza de Albiore respecto a la diosa Atena pero no lograba concretar ningún recuerdo al respecto.

—Sí, ella quiere charlar contigo respecto a muchas cosas June…

—Yo estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —empezó a decir la joven—, quiero que volvamos a donde estaba la nuestro hogar, la Isla de Andromeda, no he olvidado tu promesa de reconstruirla para que podamos volver a ella y vivir en paz.

—June… créeme que yo quisiera eso más que nada en este mundo, fue nuestro hogar por tanto tiempo y me duele mucho que ahora esté destruida pero… por el momento no me es posible emprender esa misión. Ahora tengo el deber de proteger a la diosa Atena.

— ¿Qué dices…? —No podía creer lo que Shun decía, como si de pronto sus ideas hubieran cambiado así nada más— ¿Acaso no cumplirás con tu promesa?

—No dije eso June, nada más que no puedo cumplirla en este momento ya que tengo un deber muy importante —estaba resuelto en lo que decía, analizó su mirada y efectivamente no mentía.

—No puedo creerlo… esperé todo este tiempo para reunirme contigo y volver juntos a la Isla y ahora me dices esto… —le dolía el pecho y trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en este país con nosotros? —empezó a decir Shun— Creo que podrás vivir tranquilamente con nosotros, no es necesario que pelees más.

—Pero Shun, el maestro Albiore no me entrenó para eso, creo que estaría defraudando su memoria si hiciera eso que dices.

—Perdóname June, no podré volver a donde estaba la Isla por ahora, no sé cuando me será posible hacerlo y no quiero que vagues por ahí sin rumbo. Te considero mi mejor amiga y me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte.

Su mejor amiga, esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de June y comenzó a dolerle el pecho. Shun estaba decidido a quedarse a cuidar de la Señora Kido pasando por alto sus sentimientos.

—Mira June, te mostraré algo —la tomo de la mano guiándola a otra habitación al lado izquierdo de la entrada principal, June lo siguió en silencio porque de alguna forma lo que tuviera que decirle no le parecía tan importante ahora— Mira esto, ¿no es preciosa?

—Tu armadura…

La armadura que ella recordaba había desaparecido ya que la armadura de Andromeda que él le mostraba no se parecía en nada a la que ella recordaba, se vía con menos piezas y un color más intenso.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a la armadura de Andrómeda? —pregunto alarmada.

—Fue restaurada con la sangre de los caballeros dorados —respondió orgulloso.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si son malvados, ¿cómo pudiste aliarte con ellos?

—No son malvados June, el Patriarca era el mal encarnado, los caballeros dorados sobrevivientes son fieles a Atena, son nuestros camaradas, revivieron nuestras armaduras. Esta es otra razón por la cual no puedo irme y dejar a Atena. Ellos nos encargaron su cuidado.

Fue claro para June que las intensiones de Shun ya no estaban del lado de ella y de sus colegas caídos sino del lado de Atena y del Santuario, cayó en la cuenta de que el Shun que conoció había desaparecido y sus ideas eran otras. En ese momento se preguntó si el maestro Albiore hubiera estado de acuerdo en todo eso, tal vez si, tristemente.

—Perdona que te interrumpa Shun —el hombre del traje apareció detrás de ellos, June se asusto al verlo pero Shun actuaba de lo más normal.

— ¿Qué pasa Tatsumi?

—La Señorita Saori está lista para recibir a June.

—Estupendo, gracias.

— ¿Lo conoces? —pregunto June sin salir de la sorpresa.

—Claro, es el mayordomo de Saori. Es un sujeto muy agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo bien, estoy seguro de que te agradará.

Todo estaba conectado, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a acomodarse una por una, sabía que debía confiar en las palabras de Shun pero no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente, tenía que ver a la Señorita Saori en persona para salir de dudas y estar más tranquila.

—La Señorita la espera en la sala principal.

—De acuerdo —la joven se mostró resuelta.

Tatsumi la guio a la Sala Principal de la casa la cual no era más que el salón a la derecha de la puerta principal, ahí en medio del sillón más grande estaba sentada una joven que no se veía mayor que ella, usaba un vestido blanco muy bonito y llevaba su largo cabello suelto.

—La Señorita June —anuncio el mayordomo.

—Gracias Tatsumi, siéntate June tenemos mucho que hablar —dijo dulcemente Saori dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa mirando a June.

La joven se sintió apenada por todas las cosas que había pensado hace un momento cuando estaba con Shun, verdaderamente Saori Kido parecía ser la diosa Atena ya que una aura de bondad se sentía a su alrededor por lo que dejo de estar a la ofensiva y tomo asiento delante de la diosa esperando lo que tenía que decirle.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Hay pocas historias dedicadas a June, espero les esté gustando. Gracias por leer.


	2. Reencuentros y despedidas

**2**

**Reencuentros y despedidas**

.

.

"_They kicked me down and I could not rise  
I will never arrive_" - Katatonia

.

.

Estar en presencia de Saori Kido la tranquilizó un poco ya que se trataba de una persona totalmente inesperada para ella, por un momento creyó que la Señora Kido sería alguien muy distinto aunque no sabía explicarse exactamente qué tan diferente se la esperaba. Tomo asiento delante de ella quien no dejaba de mirarla dulcemente, aquellos ojos emanaban tranquilidad pero June se sintió algo incomoda después de un momento.

—Veo que mi presencia te ha puesto alerta —Saori lo dijo de la mejor manera que pudo ya que también se le veía algo apenada—, no te haré daño eso te lo puedo asegurar. Hice que vinieras ya que hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.

—Si, dígame de qué se trata —respondió neutral.

—Shun me habló de ti poco tiempo antes de traerte, me narró todas sus experiencias en la Isla de Andrómeda y lo entrañable que era ese lugar, hizo hincapié en lo afectada que quedaste luego de su destrucción a manos de los esbirros de Arles.

—Tiene razón —June estaba al borde del llanto mientras Saori hablaba efusivamente—, la Isla fue mi hogar desde que tengo memoria y el ver lo que le paso y el asesinato de mi maestro Albiore… no puedo perdonar a los malvados del Santuario —dijo al fin resuelta apretando los puños sobre su pantalón.

—Escúchame June, las cosas en el Santuario han cambiado en su totalidad. Después de la batalla que sostuvieron Shun y los otros caballeros de bronce puedo garantizarte que se le ha hecho justicia a tu difunto maestro y todo el mal fue erradicado.

—No sé qué decir… —la joven estaba confundida ante tales palabras, no estaba segura si creer o no que la gente del Santuario había cambiado aunque existía la posibilidad.

—Te pido que confíes en lo que digo June —el tono de voz de la diosa era casi de súplica, se acercó a June y tomo sus manos—, por favor perdona a sus asesinos. Estoy segura de que ellos están arrepentidos de sus pecados.

June no estaba convencida en lo absoluto de esto último, definitivamente eso tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos. Era un hecho que desconfiaba de esa gente y de tenerlos enfrente les diría dos que tres cosas que tenía guardadas desde hace algún tiempo. Perdonarlos no podría, al menos no por ahora.

—Hay algo que quisiera proponerte dadas las circunstancias por las que estás pasando —Saori se puso de pie y caminó lentamente a la ventana— estuve pensando en lo que sería mejor para ti ahora que tu hogar fue destruido.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Una alternativa que te ofrezco es el que vayas al Santuario y te unas a las amazonas que entrenan allá. Hay dos grandes chicas que mucha confianza.

—Pero qué está diciendo, jamás eso nunca lo haré. Sé que hay algunas amazonas que son de confianza pero los demás no lo son.

—Créeme June que ellos no son malas personas, son muy confiables y así no estarías sola en el camino que aun te queda por recorrer.

— ¡Eso no, no me pida que vaya al Santuario por favor! —Su voz tenía tono de súplica— No podría soportarlo, allá no se lo pido.

Saori se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros intentando confortarla pero no parecía tener efecto sobre la joven, June la veía buscando aquel respeto que Albiore le había infundado pero no lo encontraba, la chica que trataba de consolarla era su diosa, su todo, su deber tal y como el de Shun pero ahora no sentía ningún respeto, nada. Estaba empeñada en enviarla con los malvados.

—Escucha June si es tan importante para ti… —Saori pensó un poco antes de hablar— la fundación que represento tiene los medios para poder reconstruir la Isla de Andrómeda de forma artificial pero tomaría mucho tiempo en terminar un proyecto de esa magnitud y muchos recursos materiales y financieros. Podría hacer el intento en apoyarte pero no puedo garantizarte que se logre al cien por ciento.

Una Isla artificial hecha con recursos de la Fundación Graude, eso le proponía la diosa Atena ya que, por el momento, no había otro modo de reconstruirla más que con dinero. June estaba algo decepcionada y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tener su vieja vida de vuelta era imposible, una isla falsa no lo compensaría así que solo quedaba la opción de ir al Santuario o desaparecer.

Desaparecer… de la vida de todos y de todo lo que la rodeaba.

— ¿Qué dices June? Necesito que confíes en mis palabras, créeme que no te mandaría a un sitio donde pudiera herirte —no mentía eso era un hecho pero tenía que tratar de confiar en ella aunque algo no la dejaba del todo.

—Iré al Santuario —la joven respondió finalmente tratando de reponerse de tantos sentimientos encontrados—, le daré una oportunidad… tal y como me pide —su tono de voz era más bien de resignación ante lo inevitable.

—Me alegro, no te arrepentirás —Saori tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, June intento sonreír lo mejor que pudo y más aún porque Shun entró en la sala en ese momento.

—June, ¿así que irás al Santuario con las demás amazonas? —pregunto el joven muy entusiasmado.

—Sí, creo que partiré dentro de poco tiempo —respondió fingiendo normalidad.

—Estupendo.

El que Shun estuviera de acuerdo no la hacía sentir del todo bien ya que por un momento se sintió traicionada por su supuesto mejor amigo, la realidad era que no lo veía como solo un amigo; los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón iban mucho más allá que una simple amistad aunque muy dentro se sentía hecha a un lado como si nadie supiera qué hacer con ella, lo que deseaba en ese momento era irse muy lejos de ahí para poder poner sus ideas en orden y no sentirse como un estorbo.

—Los dejaré solos un momento Shun —Saori salió de la sala sin decir más y sin mirarlos.

—Shun, quisiera que hubiera alguna forma de que fueras conmigo al Santuario y pudiéramos estar juntos ahí. Me sentiría muy sola sino estás a mi lado.

—Estarás bien June, Marin y Shaina son las mejores, seguro podrás aprender mucho de ellas sin mencionar que harás nuevos amigos que te harán sentir como en casa.

—No puedes acompañarme, ¿cierto? —dijo al fin la joven con tristeza.

—Solo puedo llevarte pero debo volver enseguida —la tomo de las manos mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír levemente— tal y como te dije mi deber está aquí con la diosa Atena, tengo que protegerla ya que no sabemos cuánto durará el tiempo de paz.

June intentó acercarse a él poco a poco queriendo establecer un contacto más intimo con el joven, no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad de un encuentro como ese viendo que el destino quería separarlos irremediablemente por cualquier medio así que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Solo sería un beso, el primero y el último con su amor de muchos años.

—June, ¿qué haces? —preguntó el chico algo desconcertado sin entender que pretendía hacer.

Ella se paró en seco y se alejo de él. Le había puesto alto a su acercamiento dejando en claro que solo eran amigos y no había oportunidades de dar un siguiente paso. Ahora lo sabía bien, no era prioritaria dentro de los planes del chico por lo que con el corazón roto no hizo otro intento y no volvió a insistirle en ir con ella.

—Nada, discúlpame —dijo desconsolada.

—Lo lamento June —Shun la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla—, siempre seremos amigos no importa lo que pase.

—Lo sé… —trató de no llorar, no delante de él ya no quería que viera cuan afectada estaba.

Mientras tanto Saori arregló para el viaje de June que le empacaran sus pocas pertenencias, armadura, máscara y la poca ropa que poseía. Además de eso se le reservó un vuelo a Grecia que corría por cuenta de la Fundación y que despegaba dentro de dos días en un jet privado propiedad de la misma Saori, por lo pronto June se quedaría hospedada en la mansión Kido y gozar de los lujos de la misma, no obstante la idea no hacía feliz a la joven pero no había modo en que pudiera oponerse dadas las circunstancias.

No tenía más remedio que atenerse a las nuevas reglas e intentar entablar una relación cordial con los caballeros que habitaban el Santuario.

A lo largo del siguiente día Shun paseo con ella narrándole sus andanzas en las doce casas y la dura pelea que tuvieron con los caballeros dorados detalle a detalle desde su llegada, el ataque de Tremy de Sagita así como el drama de Saori y la flecha dorada. El chico trató de contagiar a June todo lo que sintió a lo largo de esas doce horas y el alivio de ver que habían salido victoriosos tras la derrota del malvado Patriarca.

Pero había algo más que la chica no podía sacarse de la cabeza, un rostro que no podía olvidar.

—El asesino de Albiore —lo observo con mirada grave, el chico sabía a donde quería llegar— dime que ya no está vivo.

—El asesino real fue Afrodita de Piscis, tal y como me dijiste. La muerte de nuestro maestro fue vengada si es lo que te preocupaba —Shun también la miro con gravedad, compartía ese dolor con su amiga, la muerte del hombre que los formó como guerreros era irremplazable pero se habían cobrado cuentas apropiadamente con el caballero de piscis.

— ¿De verdad está muerto?

—Si June, eso te lo garantizo.

De alguna forma eso la tranquilizaba ya que ese tema estaba cerrado, la muerte del maestro Albiore no había sido en vano ahora que su asesino estaba muerto por lo que respiró algo de paz antes de emprender el viaje de ida al Santuario.

—Espero puedas visitarme alguna vez —empezó a decir con algo de esperanza.

—Haré lo posible, cuenta con ello —la abrazo fraternalmente

También tuvo tiempo de convivir con los otros caballeros de bronce que no conocía como Jabu, Ichi y Nachi a quienes encontraba agradables y de algún modo deseo que ese tiempo de tranquilidad pudiera prolongarse por mucho tiempo más pero conforme pasaban las horas se aproximaba el tiempo de partir de ese lugar e ir al Santuario. Le esperaban un aproximado de veinte horas dentro de un avión.

No quería irse del lado de Shun pese a que el chico no la quisiera tal y como ella a él, por un momento pensó que el solo hecho de tener su compañía era más que suficiente y con eso le bastaba para ser feliz pero tal parecía que nadie más lo podía percibir.

La mañana de la partida llego antes de lo esperado, el jet privado despegaría del patio trasero de la gran mansión, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando tuvo que despedirse de Shun ya que finalmente el chico no podría acompañarla hasta la entrada del Santuario.

—No es necesario que te quedes Shun, puedes acompañar a June yo estaré bien —dijo la joven diosa.

—Pero Saori prometí que te cuidaría en todo momento, no podría irme por tantas horas y dejarte sola.

—Me quedaré con Jabu y los demás, no hay de qué preocuparte —Saori estaba sonriente y trataba de tranquilizarte.

June observó que el chico estaba indeciso y le costaba despegarse la diosa, de verdad no quería dejarla sola ya que en total serían cuarenta horas lejos de la mansión y el peso de su deber era mucho más que lo que podía imaginarse. No tenía caso causarle semejante angustia ya que no disfrutarían el viaje sino que el joven pasaría el tiempo angustiado.

—No se preocupe Señorita Saori —June interrumpió con voz firme—, no es necesario que Shun me acompañe porque yo estaré bien. Sabré llegar sin problemas con Marin y Shaina así que él puede quedarse con Usted.

— ¿De verdad June?

—Sí, no quiero causar más molestias.

Shun se acercó a ella abrazándola y visiblemente más aliviado.

—Gracias por entender June.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cuida de Atena. Adiós Shun.

—Te veré pronto.

La joven no dijo más y entro en el jet sin mirar atrás, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos por lo que al momento de cerrarse la puerta y emprender el viaje tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poderse desahogar sin que nadie la viera. Lloro por varias horas hasta quedarse dormida.

La última parada era el Santuario en Atenas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Pues ya tengo casi toda la historia en la cabeza, seguramente la terminaré antes de lo esperado puesto que en las siguientes semanas aumentará mi carga de trabajo. Gracias por leer.


	3. El santuario, nuevos amigos

**3**

**El Santuario, nuevos amigos**

.

.

"_Who brought me here this place is familiar  
Where houses are black under the sun_" - Katatonia

.

.

Cuando despertó fue atendida por una azafata, quien le sirvió algo de beber y de comer. June se sentía muy descansada luego del largo sueño, miro en la pantalla la ruta recorrida y ya sobrevolaban el sur de las costas de Inglaterra, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino según el mapa de la pantalla que estaba incrustada en el asiento frontal indicando que faltaban un aproximado de seis horas para aterrizar.

—Me siento mejor —se dijo a si misma mirando por la ventana la magnífica vista que se apreciaba desde las alturas— ojalá Shun estuviera aquí para compartir conmigo este viaje.

Trato de no pensar en lo ocurrido justo antes de despegar de la mansión Kido, la escena de Shun negándose a ir con ella hasta Atenas aun teniendo el permiso de la diosa todavía estaba fresca en su memoria; realmente no quería ir con ella y esa era la realidad de las cosas, lo de Atena era pretexto simplemente. June lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, no quería reconocer que estaba decepcionada de las cosas y algunas personas.

En ese momento consideró muy seriamente todas las implicaciones que tenía el viaje que estaba realizando porque quien sabe con qué clase de gente se encontrará en Atenas y que cosas le depararán el destino. Lo que le quedaba era resignarse a su nueva condición de amazona del Santuario e intentar adaptarse a sus leyes y su gente. No le agradaba la idea en lo absoluto pero si había más personas como Marín entonces seguramente estaría bien.

Sus pertenencias se encontraban en una caja junto a su armadura, las observó por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y buscar algo entre sus cosas: su máscara, la cual tomó cuidadosamente y la observó con detenimiento algunos minutos. El mismo Albiore se la había entregado cuando llego a la Isla, apenas contaba con ocho años.

—Esta máscara representa tu compromiso como aprendiz de caballero June, así como tu estatus como aspirante a amazona y tu lugar dentro de las guerreras de la diosa Atena. Deberás portarla en todo momento a partir de ahora.

—Si maestro Albiore.

El porte del maestro Albiore la había dejado impactada, todo un caballero sin duda en la amplia extensión de la palabra.

Había obedecido la consigna ciegamente hasta el momento en que Shun vio su rostro poco tiempo antes de ganar su armadura mediante la dura prueba de la Reina Andrómeda, aquello había sido un accidente pero desde que lo conoció sabía que sería incapaz de matarlo por ver su rostro, lo quería demasiado como para intentar algo así. El fue el primero descubrirlo y aquello ocurrió por accidente durante un entrenamiento, un accidente que la unió al joven aún más.

—No puedo enojarme contigo Shun, eso es un hecho —le dijo en aquella ocasión— la ley dicta que debo matarte pero… soy incapaz.

—Yo sabré entender si tienes que cumplir con tu deber —dijo resignado pero observándola con mirada dulce.

—Eso jamás —lo había amado desde entonces o al menos hasta el momento de subir al jet privado.

Se sentía vacía porque todo lo que había en su corazón se borró de repente, como que en ese momento le pareció una buena idea el que no hubiera querido acompañarla hasta Atenas ahora que acababa de llegar a esa conclusión. Lo que sentía había desaparecido y la siguiente vez que usara la máscara ya no tendría que cargar con el peso de las leyes de Atena respecto a ese tema, ni tendría porque amar a nadie nuevamente. Tan solo iría al Santuario a cumplir con su deber y eso sería todo.

Al revisar el resto de sus cosas noto que no llevaba nada más con ella, no había ningún recuerdo de Shun, ningún obsequio de él ni nada parecido reforzando sus nuevas ideas y sentimientos, él chico estaba destinado a salir de su vida para siempre. Se recargó en el asiento balanceando la máscara en su mano como si ya nada más importara pero la realidad era que en ese momento nada más le importaba, solo deseaba bajarse del jet y seguir adelante.

Si, seguir adelante o al menos eso esperaba…

El jet aterrizo en el Aeropuerto Elefterios Venizelos de Atenas pasado el medio día, Saori Kido había dado la orden de que la ayudaran con sus pertenencias una vez que la chica se encontrara con Shaina y volver en cuanto se aseguraran de que la joven quedaba en manos de la joven de cabellos verdes. June no sabía por dónde salir del complejo así que espero a que la guiaran observando con cierto recelo todo a su alrededor.

Extraños aquí y allá, eso era lo que veía.

De pronto, una joven de cabellos verdes se acercó a ella. La chica vestía como cualquier otra persona y unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se descubrió y se presento.

—Qué bueno que llegaste June, te estaba esperando. Soy Shaina.

—Hola, un gusto conocerte no sabía quién vendría a buscarme —respondió la joven con algo de timidez.

—La misma Atena me encomendó cuidarte mucho así que vamos porque el camino es algo largo, yo me encargo. Gracias por traerla hasta acá —los hombres que la habían acompañado todo el camino volvieron sobre sus pasos y se perdieron entre la multitud— Vamos.

Shaina la tomo del brazo guiándola en medio de la gente mientras la pobre chica llevaba sobre la espalda la caja de pandora y un bolso con su máscara, podía sentir las mirada curiosas sobre ella cosa que la incomodaba un poco ya que nunca había estado en un Aeropuerto y menos rodeada por tantas personas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Camina rápido y no prestes atención a la gente. Es normal que nos miren así —aconsejó Shaina de repente mirándola de reojo por debajo de los lentes—, tu solo piensa que llevas en la espalda cualquier objeto, eso lo hará más fácil.

—De acuerdo…

El viaje por entre las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad no fue menos complicado, como necesitaban cruzar la ciudad debían buscar alguna callejuela apartada para usar su cosmos y simplemente desaparecer de la vista de todos pero mientras encontraban ese sitio apartado tuvieron que recorrer calles y avenidas abarrotadas por personas que vivían el día a día totalmente ajenos al mundo de los caballeros de Atena.

June sentía miedo por todo ese ajetreo, la última vez que vio algo así fue en el momento en que encontró a Shun antes de partir al Santuario, antes de eso jamás había puesto un pie en una ciudad por lo que no sabía ni cómo actuar cuando su pesada caja chocaba con alguna persona o empujaba a alguien accidentalmente.

Lo peor era que Shaina la observaba divertida por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Nunca habías estado en una ciudad tan concurrida cierto?

—Es la segunda vez en mi vida que visito una ciudad, siempre he vivido alejada de todo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —la joven giro a la derecha en una callejueja abandonada y lejos de la vista de todos—. Es nuestra oportunidad —dijo de repente.

Las dos chicas hicieron uso del cosmos para desvanecerse de las calles e ir al Santuario de forma más directa. June noto que Shaina vestía su ropa de entrenamiento debajo de lo que llevaba puesto, tan solo bastó salir de la vista de la gente para quitarse esas prendas y volver a ser ella misma, pensó en que debió haber hecho lo mismo, se habría ahorrado el portal un bolso innecesario.

— ¡Mira, llegamos!

Delante de ambas se divisaban los campos de entrenamiento así como las doce casas en la altura de una montaña aunque lo extraño era que se había imaginado que la cantidad de personas ahí sería muy superior, no obstante se encontró con un grupo reducido de aprendices que entrenaban arduamente en el coliseo y por donde Shaina la guiaba. Muy pocas personas aquí y allá.

—No hay muchos aprendices aquí —comentó a su guía— siempre me imaginé que este lugar estaría abarrotado.

—Lo estaba, hasta hace unos días los aprendices y soldados pululaban por todas partes pero después de la batalla y la caída del Patriarca muchos han desertado y comenzaron a marcharse, otros tantos murieron. Los que quedamos somos apenas unos cuantos como podrás ver dentro de poco.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A mi cabaña, podrás quedarte ahí el tiempo que quieras.

— ¿De verdad? —eso no se lo esperaba, la hospitalidad de Shaina le venía bien ya que se podría decir que dentro de poco haría una nueva amiga.

Llegaron hasta un sitio donde se veía un camino serpenteante en medio de muchas columnas antiguas, restos de templos sin duda. El silencio y la paz reinaban por todo el lugar, June intentaba imaginarse cómo habría sido vivir tiempos de guerra en un sitio tan bonito como ese.

—Mira, ahí está Marin —Shaina señaló a lo lejos, June pudo apreciar la silueta de su amiga pelirroja acompañada por un joven de cabellos cortos y cafés quien también vestía ropa de entrenamiento— hay que darnos prisa para que podamos ir con ellos.

—Claro —el bello escenario y la compañía agradable estaban haciendo que sus primeras horas en el Santuario fueran mucho mejores de lo que había imaginado.

La cabaña de Shaina se hallaba apartada de los campos de entrenamiento, según ella había escogido un sitio algo lejano para poder entrenar en privado aunque siempre pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos. El campo de las amazonas debía estar lejos por ordenes de Atena pero ahora que ya solo quedaban ella y Marin el camino hasta ahí se hacía muy largo y pesado.

—He querido buscar un lugar más cercano al coliseo pero no he encontrado ninguno hasta ahora.

Al entrar June vio un espacio muy amplio con pocos muebles de madera y una pequeña cocineta color negro.

—Es muy grande y perfecto.

—Mi discípulo solía vivir conmigo pero… él también se fue así que me quede con todo este espacio para mi sola, después de un tiempo se volvió algo insoportable así que tu compañía me cae muy bien —no era posible ver el rostro de Shaina bajo la máscara pero esperaba que fuera tan amable y cálido como se lo imaginaba— en fin, las leyes siguen siendo las mismas, ponte tu ropa de entrenamiento y no olvides tu mascara. Nosotras seguimos nuestra vida como de costumbre aunque no haya Patriarca.

—De acuerdo —ocupó la cama que estaba desocupada mirando todo a su alrededor le parecía fascinante y nuevo además lejos de toda la gente que había visto, esperaba que el destino le deparará algo bueno estando ahí.

Marin se unió a ellas pocos minutos más tarde, June estaba feliz de verla. La había conocido poco después de la partida de Shun ya que Marin iba del Santuario a la casa de Atena pendiente de su alumno y de cómo se moverían en las doce casas, por supuesto su alumno no estaba al tanto de su presencia ya que no quería preocuparlo, así que en esas idas y venidas es como conoció a la joven amazona del camaleón mientras estaba convaleciente en una habitación de hospital y herida el mismo día de la partida.

—Me alegro que estés aquí June, desde hoy eres una de las nuestras. Una amazona del Santuario.

Pero solo quedaban ellas tres. Según Marin las demás jóvenes habían muerto en los entrenamientos y tras ser derrocado el Patriarca algunas más habían decidido desertar pero con la autorización de la diosa en persona, quien argumentó que ellas tenían derecho a decidir sobre su destino. Shaina narró que tanto ella como Marin optaron por seguir bajo las órdenes de Atena ya que no podían irse así como así.

—La diosa se siente más tranquila con nosotras aquí, hay que reconocerlo —decía Shaina mientras iban camino al centro del Santuario el cual estaba conformado por una gran cantidad de edificios estilo antiguo, pequeños campos de entrenamiento entre columnas derruidas así como del gran Coliseo justo en el centro de todo el complejo.

En su camino se encontraron con Mu de Aries quien recorría las cercanías junto con Aioria, la recién llegada fue presentada a los santos dorados pero como ambos no portaban armadura hizo a June mucho más sencillo el acercarse a ellos, después de todo la diosa tenía razón y ya no había enemigos en aquel lugar sino gente que deseaba vivir en paz.

—Hay unos cuantos caballeros dorados más, seguramente los irás conociendo a lo largo de los días ya que no están aquí por ahora —decía Aioria amablemente a la recién llegada.

—Solo son tres más —intervino Mu con su amable presencia irritando un poco al joven león dorado quien solo lanzó una mirada fulminante al joven.

—Estaba a punto de decirlo sabes.

La chica no pudo más que reír al comentario.

Esa bienvenida fue lo mejor que le había pasado en varios días tras la muerte de su maestro, Mu de Aries así como Aioria de Leo eran dos caballeros dorados que cambiaron mucho su percepción acerca de los guerreros de más alto rango en la orden de Atena y estaba muy interesada en conocer a los demás ya que esperaba llevarse bien con todos ahí, se mostraba muy animada al respecto. Con el paso de los días se fue adentrando más y más en las doce casas del Santuario aunque le había costado convencer a Mu de que la dejara recorrer sin ir detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

—Antes no hubieras podido subir aquí sin enfrentarte a todos nosotros —comentaba Mu mientras ambos iban por la escalera.

— ¿Ya no es así? —dijo la joven sin sorpresa en la voz.

—No, si no hay alguna batalla en progreso además ya eres uno de nosotros así que no hay problema. Es la primera vez que estás aquí y es necesario que conozcas cada rincón del Santuario.

— ¿Cómo es que esta jovencita está recorriendo las doce casas Mu? —la voz de Aldebarán se escuchó detrás de ambos sorprendiéndolos.

June vio a un hombre de altura descomunal acercarse a ellos desde las escaleras que iban de Leo a Virgo venía acompañado por otro hombre mucho más bajo de estatura y largo cabello rubio.

—Es increíble que haya nuevos aprendices en estos tiempos —comentó Shaka quien parecía verla perfectamente pese a llevar los ojos cerrados.

—Ella es June —se adelantó Mu—, no es aprendiz ya posee una armadura de bronce, llego hace una semana más o menos. Shaina la trajo hasta aquí pero fue enviada al Santuario por la misma diosa, creí que estarían enterados de eso.

—Lo sentimos Mu, pero estuvimos fuera por unos días tomando un descanso sabes —Aldebarán cambio el tono de voz por uno mucho más amable, sin duda su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con su buen carácter y eso le agradó mucho.

También Shaka era muy amable, según Mu le vino un cambio drástico luego de la batalla puesto que antes solía ser muy engreído pero ahora era alguien totalmente distinto y accesible.

—Ambos son buenas personas verás que te agradarán mucho.

—Gracias Mu, yo creía que todos aquí eran malos pero veo que no es así.

—Este sitio ha cambiado como no tienes idea —Mu miraba al cielo y aspiraba el aire puro dejando en claro que era una paz que todos ahí ansiaban.

June miraba al infinito mientras escuchaba lo que decía Mu, ambos estaban en una de las escaleras que rodeaba una de las montañas alrededor del gran Coliseo central, por debajo de ellos se veían caminos entre las columnas destruidas y en uno de esos caminos se podía apreciar que alguien caminaba hacía las doce casas.

—Hay alguien ahí —dijo la joven sorprendida.

—Es Milo —respondió Mu sin mucha importancia—, otro caballero dorado sobreviviente.

— ¿Milo de escorpio? —la joven lo dijo con un hilo de voz, como si algo le obstruyera el habla.

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —Mu no parecía haberse inmutado en lo absoluto.

—Pues… —no podía hablar de la impresión.

El corazón le latía con fuerza haciéndole un nudo en la garganta, como olvidar ese rostro con ojos enrojecidos, como olvidar al Asesino de Albiore, al destructor de la Isla de Andromeda. El hombre que con solo unos cuantos movimientos destruyó su hogar y mato a todos los que conocía.

Shun le dijo que estaba muerto pero ahora sabía que no se refería a Milo sino Afrodita, el otro que apareció para ayudarlo. Aquel hombre caminaba con toda calma hacía las doce casas ignorante de todo el dolor que le había ocasionado. Jamás podría perdonarlo no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, apretó los puños con fuerza, iba a enfrentarlo ahora mismo.

No lo dejaría escapar.

—Iré a buscar a Shaina —dijo June de repente.

—De acuerdo, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

—Seguro, hasta luego —era mentira no iba a buscarla sino a Milo, lo interceptaría por otro camino pero antes tenía que buscar su armadura y látigo.

Ese maldito no se escaparía de su furia.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

_Disclaimer_: Personajes propiedad de Masami Kurumada.


	4. El asesino de Albiore

**4**

**El asesino de Albiore**

.

.

"_Alma mía,_

_Llevo en las venas un mal que no se olvida_" – Stream of passion

.

.

Por fin habría llegado a la octava casa luego de un largo día, el tiempo de descanso le había venido bien puesto que había estado en el campo de batalla y en misiones desde hacía mucho tiempo sin haber tomado un merecido descanso como el que les dio Atena luego de que la guerra en las doce casas terminara. Tuvo sus reservas al inicio pero el gozar de una buena compañía además de total paz y tranquilidad en un sitio alejado era justo lo que necesitaba y bien pudo haberlo prolongado pero el tiempo de volver y seguir cumpliendo con su deber había llegado.

El ambiente que reinaba en el Santuario era totalmente diferente al que hubo durante los trece largos años en que Saga había estado usurpando el poder, todo el tiempo la mayoría de sus habitantes temían por sus vidas pero tras su derrota aquello simplemente terminó como si nunca hubiera existido y Atena autorizo a quedarse a quien quisiera y marcharse a quien así lo deseara sin consecuencias: lamentablemente ello conllevo a que quedaran pocos habitantes.

—A este paso la orden de la diosa se irá al olvido —pensaba mientras desempacaba sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación privada del octavo templo—, quien diría que casi todos querrían marcharse al final. En fin…

Se dejo caer en la cama por unos minutos ya que el descanso había surtido tal efecto relajante en él que ahora sentía que necesitaba reponer fuerzas para continuar con la rutina del día a día. Espero un poco tomando algo de aire hasta que finalmente se levantó y se puso la ropa de entrenamiento, acto seguido iría a la casa de Aries para reportarse con Mu e informarle que sus vacaciones habían terminado. Sin embargo al salir de la habitación lo invadió un aire de nostalgia por sus colegas caídos. La guerra había dejado un saldo de muertos bastante alto dentro de la orden dorada del Santuario, algo realmente inimaginable en otros tiempos.

—De verdad espero que este tiempo de paz nos dé la oportunidad de recuperarnos porque hubo mucha sangre derramada que jamás podrá reponerse —lanzó un suspiro y sin mirar atrás comenzó a bajar los escalones para dirigirse a la casa de Aries.

Cruzó los templos desde Libra hasta Tauro sin novedades. Shaka no estaba en el recinto de Virgo ni Aioria en el de Leo, seguramente estarían por ahí charlando y pasando el tiempo. Eso era bueno porque el santo del sexto templo se había reintegrado a sus colegas sin mayores problemas pese a ser de los más fieles seguidores del antiguo Patriarca y temido por el resto de los santos dorados.

—Vaya, miren quien está de regreso —Aioria lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente al llegar al primer templo, delante de Milo se encontraban reunidos los caballeros dorados restantes quienes se veían alegres conversando como pocas veces—, creíamos que te tomarías más tiempo para retozar por ahí —dijo algo mordaz pero de buen humor.

—No soy así de irresponsable —respondió Milo esbozando una sonrisa algo desvergonzada—, siempre tuve en mente que el descanso no duraría para siempre y que tendría que volver pese a que Atena no nos ha dado ninguna orden formal.

—Aunque ella no dé la orden no podemos descuidar este lugar —intervino Mu algo serio—, digamos que siempre tiene que haber alguien aquí haciendo guardias.

—Lo sé Mu —respondió el joven al frente del octavo templo sintiéndose regañado—, no tienes que repetirlo porque creo que esa consigna la tenemos clara todos los presentes.

Los cinco rieron al comentario y no perdieron más tiempo antes de organizar una pequeña junta para ponerse al corriente de las novedades ocurridas durante ese tiempo que iba desde el término de la guerra Santa en las doce casas hasta ese día. En realidad había muy poco que notificar ya que no se había reportado gran movimiento salvo el momento en que ayudaron a los caballeros de bronce a restaurar sus armaduras, fuera de eso no había nada fuera de lo ordinario que acontecía esos días.

—Si acaso lo único remarcable —comenzó a decir Aldebarán— es la llegada de una nueva amazona al Santuario.

— ¿Otra amazona? —Milo no pareció muy sorprendido pero no entendía el por qué había una joven nueva repentinamente— ¿No se habían marchado todas? —preguntó sin ningún interés en particular.

—No, se quedaron Marín y Shaina —intervino Aioria— pero Atena envió a una chica que viene desde lejos, ella se alojó en la casa de la diosa por algunos días hasta que llego aquí hace no mucho.

—Ya te tocará conocerla.

—Bueno, supongo que sí —una amazona más o una menos no hacían gran diferencia aunque supuso que el que siguieran llegando era una señal de que no estaban a punto de extinguirse como orden sino que, de alguna forma, seguirían vivos.

Se callaron por unos momentos. La paz y el silencio que invadía el recinto les parecía de lo más raro y comenzaron a incomodarse ya que Aioria fue el primero en manifestarlo sin reparos.

—Voy a ver que hace Marin, los veo después —el león dorado no perdió el tiempo en ir escaleras abajo y tomar el camino a la cabaña de la chica desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes quienes lo miraron algo perplejos.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en separarse para hacer uno de los rondines del día alrededor del terreno del Santuario y no reunirse nuevamente hasta bien entrada la noche. A Milo le parecía algo inútil ya que las probabilidades de tener algo que reportar en ese momento u horas más tarde eran las mismas: cero por ciento pero no valía la pena apuntar algo así por lo que tomo el camino al norte sin perder tiempo aunque secretamente buscaría algún lugar tranquilo para descansar un rato y dormir una siesta si es que el ambiente seguía igual de aburrido como hasta ahora.

Siguió hacía el norte subiendo las escaleras sin prisas mirando los alrededores y confirmando sus teorías: nada pasaba, ya no había aprendices ni soldados ni un alma en esa parte del Santuario, era un hecho que el lugar estaba desierto y más muerto que todos los caídos en batalla. Lanzó un bostezo sin siquiera pensarlo, raras veces se mostraba aburrido y esa era una de esas ocasiones, ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de dedicar algún tiempo a entrenar, simplemente tanta calma lo hacía sentirse desmotivado y cansado por patrullar solo por no descuidar las fronteras.

Pero había un detalle. Miro detrás suyo ya que tenía un par de minutos que le había parecido sentir una presencia que venía siguiéndolo no hacía mucho y comenzaba a impacientarlo por lo que analizó cuidadosamente a su alrededor aunque sus ojos le decían que nadie estaba siguiéndolo ni tampoco percibía cosmos alguno en la cercanía.

—Dioses, terminaré este absurdo rondín y dormiré el resto del día porque ya estoy alucinando cosas —se dijo así mismo algo fastidiado antes de continuar con su camino.

No obstante la presencia se sentía cada vez más fuerte, temía que pudiera tratarse de algún nuevo enemigo que quisiera sorprenderlo por lo que en ese momento decidió invocar a su armadura ya que no quería estar desprevenido pasara lo que pasara, si se trataba de algún nuevo oponente desconocido lo enfrentaría sin tregua; esto lo hizo sentirse más animado dejando de lado el aburrimiento y cansancio. Una vez que llevaba la armadura puesta se sintió mucho más tranquilo y confiado así que intentó seguir de frente esperando que el enemigo se manifestara al ver que le daba la espalda sin reparos.

Quería provocar a la presencia que lo seguía, le divertían esos juegos pensaba esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡No des un paso más Milo de Escorpio! —era la voz de una mujer la que se dejo oir en los alrededores, algo que no se esperaba. La voz venía desde lo alto del camino. El joven alzó la mirada y alcanzó a ver la silueta de una chica de largo cabello que llevaba un objeto alargado y flexible en las manos.

— ¿Quién eres? —El que una amazona se presentara de esa manera lista para atacarlo era algo muy inesperado y, no quería reconocerlo, pero lo tomo totalmente desprevenido.

— ¡Mi nombre es June de Camaleón y vengaré la muerte de mi maestro Albiore! —la chica saltó desde las alturas lanzando su látigo en dirección de él, Milo no hizo más que intentar esquivarlo saltando hacía atrás sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

La joven era una amazona a quien nunca había visto o al menos no podía recordar haberla conocido antes, llevaba su armadura puesta y estaba lista para el combate. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo atacó repetidas veces con el látigo pero él no quería pelear con ella. Se había preparado para el combate pero lo cierto era que pelear con una chica no le parecía correcto no importaba lo molesta que estuviera.

—Oye espera un momento… —tenía demasiadas preguntas pero la joven no le permitía hablar ya que no cesaba de azotar el látigo una y otra vez sin parar—. No te conozco ni al maestro que mencionas, detente y explícame que ocurre —ordenó algo molesto.

—¡Por supuesto que lo conoces, como olvidar el rostro del hombre que sin piedad destruyó la Isla de Andrómeda! —ella saltó por los aires dispuesta al ataque, quería que el látigo se enredara en el brazo del caballero para lanzarlo por los aires.

Le pagaría con la misma moneda.

—Isla de Andrómeda…

Milo lo dudo por un momento pero enseguida su memoria evocó aquel recuerdo: lo habían enviado a la Isla a castigar al caballero de plata, este trató de defenderse y sin piedad el escorpión dorado invocó todo su poder para provocar una tormenta descomunal y lanzarlo por los aires esperando acabar con aquel rebelde. No obstante la realidad era que se le había pasado la mano en un despliegue de vanidad y control llevándose no solo la vida de Albiore sino de todo ser viviente sobre la Isla.

— ¿Y dices que estás aquí para vengarte? Eres una de las alumnas de Albiore.

—Exacto y no solo mataste a mi maestro sino a muchos aprendices. Eres un asesino Milo y voy a castigarte por todos a los que asesinaste ese día.

Milo se quedo sin habla por unos momentos porque sabía a la perfección que uno de los crímenes que cometió fue ese precisamente. La chica no tenía que recordarle nada ya que él mismo tenía muy en mente ese suceso aunque no cayó en la cuenta de aquel pecado hasta el término de la batalla cuando la diosa Atena habló personalmente con cada uno de ellos en una especie de confesionario donde relataron cada fechoría ordenada por Arles.

—Lo que hiciste en aquella Isla fue terrible Milo —decía Atena mirándolo desde el trono ubicado en la Sala de Audiencias— muchas vidas se perdieron ese día. Albiore fue maestro de Shun y aunque yo pueda otorgarte el perdón tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de este acto.

— ¿Las consecuencias? —la miro sin entender del todo.

—Sí, no te podría decir ahora mismo que tipo de consecuencias podría haber pero deberás tener la dignidad de pedir perdón a la memoria de todos los caídos cuando llegue el momento.

Había sido profetizado por la diosa aunque jamás se imagino que sería una chica tan joven la que buscaría venganza por ese hecho. Debía detenerla y hablar con ella pero no lo dejaba ni respirar por los repetidos ataques con ese látigo infernal.

—Detente por un momento y escucha lo que tengo que decir.

— ¡No, no lo haré hasta ver que agonices! —esta vez el látigo de June se afianzó en su brazo izquierdo.

Milo intentó hacer suficiente fuerza para no caer a manos de ella, quien jalaba cada vez más fuerte del mango tratando de tumbarlo en el suelo.

— ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que perdí ese día! He llorado la muerte de mi maestro y amigos desde entonces, tuve que renunciar al único hogar que tenido mientras tú estás aquí tomándote un descanso.

— ¡Escucha niña, tuve que ejecutar una orden que se me indicó! Por supuesto que no me detuve a pensar en la historia particular de cada aprendiz en la Isla ya que tenía que cumplir la misión aunque hubiera hecho de psicólogo con cada uno de Ustedes.

— ¡Cállate! Cómo te atreves —ella usaba más y más fuerza, de verdad quería lanzarlo por los aires aplicándole el mismo castigo que él a su maestro.

Milo sabía que debía detenerla o esa batalla inútil no terminaría nunca así que él aplicó la fuerza necesaria para usar ese látigo en contra de su portadora. June estaba aferrada al mango así que tenía una oportunidad de usar el cuerpo del objeto para lanzar a la chica por los aires aplicando solo la fuerza necesaria para no matarla pero si dejarla fuera de combate.

Una sola oportunidad es lo que tenía y eso pondría fin a la batalla.

—Bien como no quieres escuchar tendrá que ser a la fuerza —Milo no dijo más y con la mano derecha tomo el látigo impulsándolo hacía arriba y lanzando a June por encima de su cabeza.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el movimiento de él fue mucho más rápido y fue a estamparse directamente a la pared de roca que estaba más cercana. En ese momento solo se le ocurrió girar para no impactarse de frente pero no resulto ya que la hombrera izquierda salió volando al contacto con la pared hiriéndola seriamente en el hombro, así mismo su máscara se partió en dos al caer al suelo. Termino agonizante en el suelo por el dolor del hombro con el orgullo herido una vez más.

Milo se acercó a ella rápidamente ya que no pensó que la chica se golpearía tan fuerte sintiéndose algo culpable.

June se trató de levantar pero el hombro le dolía más de lo que esperaba, solo pudo recargarse en la pared sin dejar de mirar como su oponente se acercaba a ella, usaría sus puños de ser necesario para no dejarlo tocarla aunque el dolor era más intenso que su espíritu de batalla.

—Déjame revisarte el hombro —Milo se inclinó a su lado consternado pero ella lo rechazó enseguida.

— ¡Aléjate, no quiero que me toques!

— ¿Y cómo buscaras ayuda si ni siquiera puedes pararte? —respondió tratando de no ser mordaz o sarcástico.

—Eso es mi problema, déjame en paz que aun no termino contigo.

—Yo diría que aquí termina todo —respondió intentando revisar su herida del hombro.

— ¡No puede terminar así! Me rehúso a aceptarlo. La muerte del maestro Albiore no se puede quedar en el olvido… —la chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada y esta vez Milo se quedó callado.

No sabía que decirle puesto que sabía era culpa suya la destrucción de aquel lugar, jamás se imagino que una tontería como aquella ocasionaría esto; la destrucción de la Isla no estaba contemplada solamente el castigo al caballero de plata Albiore pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de lucirse y terminó destruyendo todo el lugar. En ese momento se sintió como un completo idiota pero lo cierto es que no había marcha atrás.

June por su parte lloraba esa amarga derrota, no podía sola contra un caballero dorado y no había ninguna justicia a la cual apelar para que lo castigaran así que las cosas se quedarían como estaban. No era justo, los odiaba a todos.

—Escucha… déjame curarte el hombro y podemos buscar la manera de arreglar esto —Milo la miro con pena y algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo pretendes arreglarlo? —Respondió molesta en medio de sus lágrimas— No puedes devolverme mi hogar ni a ninguno de mis amigos— quería reclamarle todo el día y toda la noche lo mismo una y otra vez pero lo cierto era que el caballero dorado no podía revivir a los muertos, ni nadie más lo podía hacer. De nuevo volvía a la misma encrucijada mental que tuvo durante su estancia en la casa de Atena.

Dejo de pelear y permitió que él tocara su hombro para revisar la magnitud de la herida. Como que ya nada importaba en ese momento, ni su derrota ni el que su máscara estuviera rota en el suelo y el asesino de su maestro viera su rostro.

—Por fortuna el hueso no está roto aunque seguramente se habrá trozado un poco.

Ella no escuchaba sus palabras, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí justo en el día en que aquel hombre apareció para destruirlo todo pero en ese instante su atención se enfocó en él ya que su cosmos la rodeaba. June lo miro sin decir nada y sin querer reconocer que emanaba un aura calidad que la envolvía y alejaba el dolor de su hombro; sentía como poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de todo el brazo y se cerraban las heridas y los raspones.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No puedo irme y dejarte herida así nada más. En cuanto puedas ponerte de pie te llevaré con los otros caballeros del Santuario, podrás quedarte aquí ya que me es imposible reconstruir tu casa y menos revivir a tu maestro.

—No es necesario que me lleves con Mu y los demás —se le veía algo más calmada y a él le sorprendió que conociera a los otros caballeros como para referirse a ellos de forma tan cercana.

— ¿Ya los conoces?

—Sí, hace algunos días que llegué al Santuario por mandato de la diosa Atena, ahora soy una amazona que lucha hombro con hombro al lado de Marin y Shaina.

—Siendo así, te llevaré con ellas —Milo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero June lo dudo por unos momentos, la había curado pero seguía resentida con el joven así que se puso de pie ella sola.

Ahora le quedaba claro que ella era la nueva amazona de la que se habló en la pequeña junta de hacía rato. Ese día era verdaderamente el más raro que había vivido ya que jamás se imagino que una sobreviviente de la Isla Andrómeda querría buscar venganza por su destrucción, sin decir más comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las doce casas.

Mientras caminaban pensaba seriamente en las palabras de la diosa: "_deberás tener la dignidad de pedir perdón a la memoria de todos los caídos ese día_".

—Pedir perdón —pensaba una y otra vez durante el camino.

¿Tendría la dignidad suficiente para hacer algo así?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Gracias por leer, tendré el siguiente a la brevedad.


	5. Regreso a la Isla de Andrómeda

**5**

**Regreso a la Isla de Andrómeda**

.

.

"_Old lights and new colours  
Is this the right time_" – Katatonia

.

.

June caminaba en silencio detrás de Milo quien la miraba de reojo asegurándose de que le siguiera el paso. Iba detrás del caballero dorado ya que no deseaba caminar a su lado, aunque la había curado, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de despreciarlo por lo ocurrido. No estaba segura si al final el haber ido al Santuario fue una buena idea pero de otro modo no lo habría encontrado ni buscado venganza por las muertes que tanto le pesaban. Lo que tenía en mente era como obligar al Escorpión dorado a pedir perdón a la memoria de todos los caídos, no sabía bien como aterrizar esa idea, solo sabía que una ofrenda o algo que honrará su memoria sería suficiente pero ¿cómo?

Esa era la pregunta.

Por su parte Milo caminaba sin decir nada. La había ayudado a levantarse, recogió su máscara rota y la hombrera que salió volando tras el golpe contra la pared pero se sentía incomodo con la presencia de la chica y sentía la necesidad de dejarla con alguna de las amazonas para retirarse a su templo a meditar en todo lo ocurrido. Aquel día se había tornado extraño gracias a ella. Ahora debía cumplir con su palabra y buscar el modo de pedir perdón al a memoria de Albiore o la diosa no lo perdonaría y no podría quitarse a June de encima, eso era seguro.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto June con voz apenas audible.

—Te llevare con Shaina, ella podrá cuidarte, reparar tu máscara y mañana podremos seguir charlando el tema que dejamos pendiente —respondió lo más diplomático que pudo.

—De acuerdo… —no quería seguir discutiendo, también deseaba que se marchara y la dejara sola con sus pensamientos, había tenido suficiente de él por ese día.

Siguieron en silencio por el camino serpenteante hasta el centro del Santuario y de ahí tomaron un camino alterno que los llevara directo al campo de las amazonas. June se le adelantó un poco y se paro justo frente a él.

—No tienes que llevarme hasta allá —comento parándolo en seco y observándolo fijamente—, yo seguiré sola —le extendió la mano para que le entregara sus pertenencias, Milo solo la observó sin decir nada.

— ¿Estás segura de qué no tendrás problemas para volver?

—No, conozco el camino a la perfección —la realidad era que no deseaba que Shaina la viera llegar acompañada del caballero dorado ya que le haría gran cantidad de preguntas innecesarias y pudiera ser que dedujera que pretendía tener algún enfrentamiento con él.

—Muy bien —le entregó sus pertenencias sin agregar nada más y la vio alejarse con pasos rápidos en dirección al campo de amazonas.

Ahora se sentía más tranquilo aunque las cosas no se quedarían ahí era probable que ella se presentara mañana en el templo de escorpión sin falta.

June caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de Milo, quería dejarlo atrás y no saber de él por el resto del día. Se sentía bastante molesta por su derrota, por sus palabras insensibles respecto a la destrucción de su hogar y por su repentina amabilidad. Miro hacia atrás y ya no lo vio en la distancia sintiéndose más tranquila, respiro hondo y siguió su camino con más calma. Después de algunos minutos estaba frente a la cabaña de Shaina, solo esperaba que la amazona no estuviera ahí ya que no quería dar explicaciones sobre el por qué llevaba la armadura o por qué su máscara estaba rota así que se aseguro que nadie estuviera en el alrededor y entró en la cabaña.

Para su mala suerte Shaina estaba ahí y de inmediato la observó con extrañeza.

—June, ¿por qué no llevas la máscara puesta y qué le paso a tu hombrera? —el tono de voz de Shaina la hizo sentir mal porque ahora tendría que dar una explicación detallada de lo ocurrido.

—Estaba lista para enfrentar a Milo de Escorpión —respondió tomando aire y sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Los enfrentamientos personales están prohibidos!

—Lo sé… pero era importante para mi encararlo ya que él fue quien destruyó mi hogar y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados —el todo de su desesperación iba en aumento y no había modo de escondérselo a su superiora.

—June, la diosa Atena ya juzgo a todos los caballeros dorados por sus acciones en el pasado —Shaina se oía más calmada pero respiro hondo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaba cercana. June se dio cuenta de que la puso en una posición algo incomoda con todo el tema—, no es necesario que trates de vengarte por lo que hizo, no creo que la diosa te haya mandado aquí para eso, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no me dio esa indicación —June se sintió verdaderamente mal y tomo asiento frente a Shaina mirando el suelo sin saber que más decir en su defensa— ella solo quería que yo tuviera un nuevo hogar y que formara parte de los caballeros del Santuario.

—Lo ves, vengarte va en contra de sus deseos y no quiero tener que castigarte por desobedecer a sus mandatos.

— ¿Castigarme? —pregunto la joven sorprendida.

—Así es, yo estoy a cargo en el campo de amazonas. Como te dije el que no haya Patriarca no significa que las leyes se hayan relajado; las venganzas están prohibidas por lo que si quieres arreglar algo con Milo será hablando y no peleando —esta vez Shaina se oía autoritaria y algo molesta—. También es importante que sepas que él es un caballero de mayor rango y juzgar sus acciones no te corresponde, es papel de la diosa hacerlo.

Este último comentario molesto un poco a June ya que ella sabía que un caballero de mayor rango si podría reprenderla pero no viceversa. Las leyes no eran justas puesto que la diosa podría haberlo perdonado pero ella no lo haría hasta que no pidiera perdón a la memoria de su difunto maestro. Tendría que hablarlo con el dejando la venganza de lado y ser diplomática no se le daba del todo bien ya que siempre había querido resolver las cosas de forma impulsiva.

—Vamos June, creo que eres una chica razonable que no iría en contra de los deseos de la diosa —esta vez Shaina se oía mucho más condescendiente—, estoy segura de que encontrarás la forma de arreglar esto con él aprovechando que la comunicación con los caballeros dorados ha mejorado notablemente pero no puedes ser su juez de ninguna forma.

—Lo entiendo Shaina y perdón por ir en contra de los designios de la diosa —la joven del cabello verde solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Dame tu mascara, la repararé ya que veo que está partida en dos.

—Gracias.

—Ahora cuéntame un poco sobre tu vida en la Isla de Andrómeda, estoy segura de que las cosas no debieron ser fáciles.

—No, era complicado vivir ahí pero… tuve amigos que hicieron las cosas menos difíciles.

June narro una a una sus vivencias en ese lugar, como fue que desde pequeña llegó ahí y quedo al cuidado del maestro de Albiore y posteriormente del mismo Santo de Cefeo, hizo énfasis en las condiciones de vida casi inhumanas así como del clima extremoso que reinaba en el lugar ya que llegaban los vientos del África durante el día pero durante la noche un frio casi glacial se apoderaba del lugar.

—Era muy difícil sobrevivir pero con el paso del tiempo uno se acostumbra y se logra llamar a ese lugar "hogar".

—Entonces imagino tu dolor al ver ese hogar destruido de una forma tan cruel —acotó Shaina con algo de pena en la voz.

—No se trata solo de la destrucción del lugar sino del modo en que Milo apareció y se enfrentó al maestro Albiore: fue ataque a traición y eso es lo que más me molesta. El no tuvo oportunidad de preparar su ataque o defenderse como era debido, por eso murió.

—Lamentablemente todos aquí estábamos atados de pies y manos —comenzó a decir Shaina—, no estoy defendiendo a nadie pero cuando el Patriarca daba una orden el cumplirla era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Los caballeros dorados estaban obligados más que nadie a ejecutar las órdenes sin cuestionar, como verás Milo no fue la excepción. Vivimos tiempos oscuros y llenos de maldad.

—Lo sé.

June vio como Shaina le untaba una mezcla blanca a la máscara para unir la piezas rotas, sería un especie de pegamento seguramente. Tras terminar la dejo sobre la mesa.

—Le quedara una grieta justo en el centro pero no puedo hacer más ya que nosotras debemos hacer estas reparaciones, no sabes cuantas veces he tenido que arreglar mi mascara cuando se rompe en combate.

Esbozó una sonrisa mirando por la ventana, había oscurecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hablar con Shaina le había venido bien al final porque pudo sacar muchas cosas que llevaba en el pecho, incluido el tema de Shun y todo lo que sintió por el joven en el pasado.

—Créeme que te entiendo a la perfección, las cosas del corazón son algo bastante complejo de entender —Shaina lanzó un suspiro recargando su rostro sobre su mano izquierda—, te aconsejo que te metas en tu entrenamiento. Es la mejor terapia ocupacional que puedes tener, te sugeriría que no perdieras la fe en lo que sientes pero… creo que el joven que amas ya te dejo en claro que sus caminos no pueden cruzarse.

—Así es… —respondió resignada.

—En fin, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde.

—De acuerdo.

June trato de no pensar en Shun y solo se enfocó en concentrarse en lo que tenía que discutir con Milo al día siguiente, puso todo su empeño en pensar que le diría al escorpión dorado aprovechando que las cosas se facilitaban porque aquel hombre ya sabía lo que debía hacer, lo único que ella haría sería recodárselo para que no lo fuera a pasar por alto o fingiera olvidarlo. Luego de poner sus ideas más o menos en orden pudo dormir tranquilamente como pocas veces desde su salida de la Isla.

Milo regreso bastante cansado a su templo esa noche ya que antes de volver tuvo que pasar con Mu para reportar lo ocurrido durante su rondín de la tarde, no obstante no sabía si narrar lo que paso con la amazona o mentir diciendo que todo estaba bien. Pensó seriamente en ocultar esa información pero si June tuvo a bien decirle a Shaina lo ocurrido entonces se meterían en un problema los dos por mentir. Ni modo, lo único que podía hacer era contar la verdad a Mu.

Y así fue, aunque para su sorpresa el santo de Aries no se mostro muy sorprendido y el joven escorpión dorado tenía sus palabras bien grabadas en la mente luego de que terminara la plática.

—No me sorprende Milo —respondió Mu con toda calma— ¿acaso pensaste que nadie vendría a hacerte rendir cuentas por lo que hiciste?

—Entonces estás insinuando que me merezco que esa chica furiosa haya venido a patearme el trasero dese tan lejos, ¿es lo que intentas decir? —dijo molesto por las palabras de su colega.

—Precisamente —Mu lanzo una sonrisa algo burlona pero muy disimulada— aunque sabemos que están prohibidos los enfrentamientos personales pero a ti ya no te corresponde reprenderla por eso.

—Estupendo… —acoto con sarcasmo ya que ahora tenía un problema algo serio sobre la espalda y Mu no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto— ¿Dime qué puedo hacer para obtener el sagrado perdón de la chica o la delato con Shaina y dejo que ella se encargue?

— ¿No te dijo que quería de ti?

—Quiere que pida perdón a la memoria de Albiore.

—Creo que tendrás que hacerlo Milo, sería lo más conveniente o creo que no podrás quitártela de encima si le dijiste que lo harías. ¿Se lo dijiste?

—No exactamente.

—Bien pues, aprovecha que hay tiempo de calma y no tenemos batallas que librar.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Le erijo un monumento en alguna parte del Santuario o le grabo un obituario emotivo en una lapida a su memoria.

—Creo que será mucho más que eso —Mu se quedo callado por un momento algo pensativo—, estoy casi seguro de que ella querrá que la lleves a donde estaba esa Isla y grabes un emotivo obituario, como bien dices, pero allá directamente.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para irlo a perder cumpliendo los caprichos de una niña!

—En realidad si lo tienes porque te acabo de decir que tenemos un tiempo de paz y para tu buena suerte parece que será algo prolongado —le dijo mordaz—. No te preocupes, si ocurre algo te mandaremos llamar así que puedes ir con toda calma a cumplir tu penitencia que yo te doy permiso.

—Que amable, gracias… —Milo salió del primer templo furioso sin decir nada más.

Cuando llego a su habitación en el octavo templo se quito la armadura y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama, Mu sí que lo había fastidiado todo porque ahora tenía que llevar a June hasta la Isla de Andrómeda, o lo que quedaba de ella, como castigo por una orden que se le mando cumplir. El tema era que no podía hacerle frente a Mu por todo lo que dijo ya que, por el momento, era el segundo al mando en el Santuario y claro que quería que todos expiaran sus culpas por sus crímenes del pasado.

Atena ya lo había predicho unos días atrás cuando hablo con ellos por todas las cosas que Arles les había ordenado hacer.

—Es una orden de Atena básicamente —se dijo algo más calmado mirando al techo de piedra— imposible ir en contra de los designios de la diosa. Maldición ahora tendré que ir hasta allá… —llevo amabas manos sobre su rostro tratando de asimilar que la haría de niñera algunos días.

Necesitaba relajarse un poco ya que le esperaba un largo camino por recorrer y seguramente su joven acompañante estaría encantada de ir, ya se lo podía imaginar. Se levanto de la cama y fue directo a su baño privado para poder relajarse metido en agua caliente mientras pensaba en la forma más rápida para llegar hasta allá, arreglar todo el problema lo más rápido posible y así deshacerse de la molesta chica cuanto antes.

La mañana estaba magnífica, el cielo despejado y azul se veía por sobre el horizonte. June iba escaleras arriba en las doce casas puesto que quería llegar al octavo templo lo antes posible y encontrase con Milo antes de que este se desapareciera.

Al llegar a la casa de Escorpión noto que todo estaba en perfecta calma, camino sigilosa hacia el interior del templo mirando a su alrededor, no parecía haber señales de Milo por ningún lado.

—Demonios, espero que no haya salido del Santuario —se dijo molesta cerrando los puños—, si lo hizo lo mataré.

—No tienes que matarme, aquí estoy —el joven apareció detrás de una columna, llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento y parecía que acababa de despertar ya que la luz del día lo deslumbro e intentaba cubrirse los ojos.

—Pensé que habrías pasado por alto todo lo que hablamos —comento la joven con un tono algo más amable.

—No, lo tengo muy en mente —respondió rápidamente—, tal vez no lo creas pero soy una persona de palabra.

Caminaron hacía fuera del templo y se sentaron en las escaleras bajo los cálidos rayos del sol respirando el aire de la mañana y la paz que se sentía por todo el lugar. El silencio era sepulcral prácticamente ya que no se veía nadie desde esa altura.

—Estuve pensando que podrías hacer para compensar todo el daño que hiciste —comento a decir June mirando al frente.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? —dijo Milo esperando que ella dijera justo lo que Mu predijo.

—Quiero que vayamos a donde estaba la Isla y…

—Eso me imaginé.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, anoche estuve pensando que me dirías esto precisamente.

—Hay algo más, tengo la idea de que podríamos encontrar el cuerpo del maestro Albiore y enterrarlo como se debe.

— ¿Disculpa? —replicó Milo sin asimilar lo que ella decía.

—Si ambos lo buscamos entre los restos de la Isla seguro podremos encontrarlo y recuperar su cadáver.

—A ver, escucha lo que estás diciendo: tú estás sugiriendo que nademos hasta la mitad de la nada y busquemos un cuerpo —Milo estaba molesto por esa loca idea y no dudaría en intentar hacerla entrar en razón porque él no iba a nadar en balde buscando un cuerpo que, seguramente, la marea ya se había llevado— ¿Tienes idea de qué posibilidades hay de que lo encontremos? —dijo aun más molesto.

—Lo sé, las probabilidades son pocas pero quiero que lo intentemos —respondió ella firmemente pasando por alto su enojo.

Milo se sobó la sien antes de hablar, si se imaginaba que algo disparatado saldría de la boca de esa chica pero no algo como eso. La sola idea de tener que nadar esa distancia era una total locura.

—Hay un muelle en la ciudad donde podrán prestarnos un bote, no hay que nadar desde la costa hasta la Isla.

—Hasta que escucho algo razonable, pues bien hay que ponernos en camino —se puso de pie y fue escaleras abajo.

— ¡Estupendo!

Ambos fueron a la primera casa ya que debían hablar con Mu respecto a esa salida. Milo no estaba nada entusiasmado pero debía cumplir con lo dicho y aplicaría aquel viejo refrán que decía "_al mal tiempo darle prisa_".

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Creí que no lo tendría a tiempo pero aquí está, gracias por leer.


	6. In memoriam, parte 1

**6**

**In memoriam**

**Parte 1**

.

.

"_This time I promise I won't give up_" – Katatonia

.

.

La mejor manera de viajar siempre había sido usando el cosmos puesto que esa técnica era de gran ayuda para poder llegar al destino en poco tiempo, no obstante Mu menciono a Milo un detalle tan insignificante como el hecho de llevar a June sin su armadura, debían quedarse ambas armaduras en el Santuario ya que no estaban autorizados a portarlas si es que no había enemigo que combatir.

— ¡¿Y cómo demonios estás tan seguro de que no habrá enemigos que combatir?! —Replicó furioso a las observaciones de su colega— Mu, me estás enviando de niñera a un sitio remoto sin protección en caso de alguna emergencia, no te das cuenta ¿verdad?

—Milo por dios —Mu lanzó un bufido de cansancio ante esa actitud—, te estás comportando como un niño. Solo tienes que llevar a la amazona hasta la Isla, ofrecer una disculpa a la memoria de su maestro y volver. Nadie dijo que te enfrentarás a un oponente y es por eso que creo que no es necesario que portes tu armadura, además eso hará tu viaje más ameno.

—Mu…

—Milo, tengo órdenes de mantener este sitio en calma hasta nuevo aviso, no presiento amenazas en el aire, por favor confía en mis palabras y deja la armadura en el Santuario. Solo eso te pido y espero que lo entiendas —esta vez el tono de su colega era totalmente distinto, le pedía que entrara en razón y cooperara con él.

Milo no pudo negarse por lo que se tranquilizó, respiró hondo y pidió perdón a Mu por su comportamiento, no había sido necesario ponerse frenético ante las decisiones de su colega sin haber escuchado la idea general al completo.

—Así lo haré Mu, me retiro.

—Buen viaje a ambos.

El joven santo de Aries se asomó por la puerta de la primera casa y vio a la comitiva que despedía a June conformada por Shaina y Marin quienes parecían desearle toda la suerte a su joven compañera. Aunque Shaina estaba cruzada de brazos y no parecía del todo complacida con el desarrollo de los hechos. Milo se acercó a ellas y por la forma en que la amazona de la cobra lo abordó supuso que la joven le estaría haciendo alguna exigencia.

—Mas te vale que la cuides bien —fueron las palabras de la joven mientras Marin los observaba sin decir nada y ante la atónita mirada de June— Atena me encargó su cuidado, ¿te quedó claro?

—Si Señora —respondió el joven bastante fastidiado tanto por la actitud de Mu como la de ella—, no te preocupes por la chica, la devolveré en una sola pieza.

— ¡Nos veremos luego! —June se despidió de ambas y fue detrás de Milo para emprender el viaje, estaba muy emocionada por volver a su antiguo hogar aunque su acompañante tuviera una cara de enojo imposible de ocultar.

La Isla de Hanish se localiza a medio camino entre las costas de Etiopia y Yemen sobre el Mar Rojo, se trataba de un conjunto de Islas pequeñas pertenecientes al país árabe completamente volcánicas y carentes de bosques pero poseedoras de unas playas preciosas que encantaron a Milo apenas llegaron al norte de esta.

En realidad quería llegar cuanto antes a la Isla de Andrómeda así que trató de llevarlos a él y June usando su cosmos para evitarse un molesto viaje en tren o barco hasta allá. No recordaba a la perfección el camino pero si tenía en mente que aquel conjunto de islotes era de difícil acceso desde las costas de la ciudad más cercana por lo que, pese a las protestas de Mu, el llegar hasta allá como siempre lo hacía había resultado una buena idea.

La parte mala era que necesitaban conseguir un bote para llegar a su destino real.

June estaba encantada con todo eso y fue corriendo a la playa para sentir el aire salado sobre su rostro así como el agua en sus pies. Aquella mañana lucia esplendida por lo que se quito la máscara y se sentó en la fina arena por un momento mientras Milo se acercaba a ella por detrás.

—Es una playa muy hermosa —comentó el joven en voz alta—, no recuerdo haberla visto cuando estuve aquí.

—No porque el ambiente en la Isla Andrómeda es muy diferente de estos lugares —desde ahí podía contemplar lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar, no era mucho realmente porque casi toda la isla se había hundido y apenas se veían unas cuantas formas rocosas sobre el nivel del mar—, mi casa estaba por allá —se puso de pie y señaló al noreste—. Hay que buscar un muelle para que nos presten un bote.

— ¿No dijiste que había uno por aquí cerca?

—En realidad yo pensé que nos llevarías más hacía el norte, a un pequeño Islote que divide esta Isla de nuestro destino.

—Me hubieras dicho antes de salir pero ya estamos aquí y no tengo fuerzas para llevarnos más lejos —Milo trató de no molestarse con ella por no informarle con tiempo—. En fin… busquemos un muelle.

Así caminaron a lo largo de la playa buscando algún muelle cercano, estaban descalzos sobre la arena y con lo mínimo de ropa ya que el calor era elevado y casi insoportable porque no había ni una sola nube tapando el brillante sol que estaba justo sobre sus cabezas. Debían estar a más de treinta y cinco grados calculó el joven, podrían ser más de cuarenta incluso aunque le era difícil determinarlo gracias al furioso océano que los rodeaba haciendo que el calor fuese húmedo y sofocante.

Mientras caminaban Milo escuchaba como June estaba muy animada hablando de varias cosas que vivió durante su estancia en la Isla; le comentó sobre su entrenamiento, sus amigos, el joven Andrómeda Shun. En realidad el joven escorpión estaba impresionado por la fidelidad de la joven hacía Albiore y la forma en qué se expresaba de él. Jamás había conocido a una chica que sintiera semejante admiración por su maestro.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ese lugar? —Pregunto Milo de repente interrumpiendo su animada narración— Me refiero a la Isla Andrómeda bajo la tutela de Albiore.

—Pues… —la chica pensó un poco antes de hablar sonriendo ampliamente— recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeña estuve al cuidado de una mujer algo mayor que vivía en un pueblo cerca de la costa pero estaba algo enferma cuando se decidió que debía ir a entrenar. Yo estaba muy triste porque mis padres no estuvieron para mí durante mi infancia y ahora ella partía también al cielo.

—Entonces eres huérfana como los demás, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Mi madre murió cuando estaba teniéndome y mi padre se fue poco después de eso. Me dijeron que abordó un avión y se marchó lejos. Jamás volvió —dijo la joven con gran indiferencia en un tono neutro—. Creo que podrás suponer que Albiore fue mucho más que solo mi maestro, fue como mi padre sabes.

—No podría suponer algo así… —Milo se sentía avergonzado al escuchar estas palabras ya que él solo ejecutó una orden aquel día y no le pasaron por la cabeza la posibilidad de revelaciones como esas en aquel momento— yo también tuve una relación similar con mi maestro.

— ¿De verdad?

Esta vez June se quedo sorprendida ante aquellas palabras puesto que jamás pensó que Milo podría contarle algo sobre su vida así nada más. Y así fue, simplemente él le narró un poco de sus días en la Isla de entrenamiento, de su maestro Tirteo y como este lo cuido y curo tras un extraño accidente en los días previos a su llegada al Santuario.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho —dijo la chica de repente con pena en la voz—, yo tampoco me imaginé que te hubiera ocurrido algo tan terrible.

—No fue terrible del todo porque si no hubieran pasado así las cosas no hubiera sido nombrado caballero de Atena. Algunos sucesos pasan por algo June pero lo de tu maestro fue una tragedia y lamento mucho lo que hice —esta vez la joven lo miraba consternada, esa disculpa no se la esperaba tampoco y empezaba a percibir a Milo como una buena persona aunque le costaba reconocerlo del todo. Dejo de mirarlo y volteo para otro lado.

Tan solo el haberla llevado hasta allá contaba mucho ya que en algún punto del viaje creyó que el Escorpion dorado se retractaría y volverían al Santuario pese a sus protestas, no obstante no fue así y la chica todavía no podía creerlo: Milo era un joven de palabra y agradable además.

—Mira ya encontramos un muelle —el joven griego señaló justo frente a ellos en donde se alcanzaba a ver un muelle pequeño y algunas casitas en fila a pocos metros.

No parecía una ciudad como tal sino un pueblo diminuto sobre la costa.

—Por fin, me alegro —June trato de taparse del sol con la mano y se le notaba algo enrojecido su hombro.

—Hay que buscar un sitio para cubrirnos del sol o te quemarás y te arderá la piel algunos días.

Agilizaron el paso hasta llegar a un local justo frente al muelle. El interior del lugar parecía ser una mezcla entre tienda de suministros médicos, alimentos y venta de boletos para paseos en bote por la cantidad de anaqueles repletos que había aunque Milo dedujo lo último ya que no entendía el idioma en qué estaba escrita la información sobre las paredes detrás del mostrador. En realidad aquello no le importaba ya que él solo quería algo de beber y una silla para descansar un rato luego de la larga caminata bajo el sol.

June se paró frente al mostrador tocando una campanilla insistentemente al ver que nadie aparecía para atenderlos.

— ¡Hola, ¿hay alguien?!

Un hombre de piel muy oscura que llevaba una prenda de ropa muy sencilla apareció por detrás de otros anaqueles y Milo supuso que le preguntó a June algo así como _"¿Qué se le ofrece_?" ya que hablaba un idioma que no entendía pero que la joven parecía captar sin mayores problemas. El dependiente sacó un mapa que tenía guardado por ahí y lo puso sobre el mostrador mientras June y este trazaban rutas y discutían sin hacer pausas.

Acto seguido el dependiente alzó la mirada y observó a Milo por un momento mientras June lo miraba también, solo esbozó una sonrisa y continuo hablando con este sin dejar de sonreír. El joven escorpión no entendía qué tanto alegaban pero solo podía esperar a que terminaran por lo que se acercó al mostrador e hizo un ademán al chico para indicarle que quería que le diera algo de beber. El dependiente lo entendió a la primera y de una hielera que estaba en el suelo sacó una gaseosa en lata y se la ofreció.

Milo inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salió a la puerta del lugar donde vio un par de sillas de playa, tomo asiento y contemplo el magnífico mar que tenía enfrente. Pensaba en cómo llegar a la isla de Andrómeda desde ese punto ya que estaba bastante retirada de ahí; June había dicho que se alcanzaban a ver los restos pero él no estaba tan convencido porque estaba seguro de que la distancia era mayor.

— ¿Cómo demonios encontraré el cuerpo de Albiore? —pensaba una y otra vez bebiendo un poco de la gaseosa lentamente— ¿Estará bajo el agua, entre las rocas o se habría llevado el cuerpo la marea? —no podía saberlo en ese momento y estaba seguro de que ella no desistiría hasta no encontrar a su amado maestro así tuvieran que nadar hasta lo más profundo del mar.

Aquella chica poseía un espíritu incansable y era igual de necia que él. También le parecían increíbles la cantidad de semejanzas que tenían pese a venir de lugares tan diferentes y eso hacía que June le resultara una amazona diferente de las que estaban en el Santuario incluso su cosmos se sentía distinto a las demás; menos bélico que el de Shaina aunque no tan templada y serena como Marin.

En ese momento June salió de la tienda con un mapa en las manos mientras el dependiente le señalaba algún lugar frente a ellos, Milo la miro fijamente y observó algo que no había percibido antes, ahora que la veía usando ropa normal como un short sencillo y una blusa delgada sin mangas, además sin mascara: "_Seguramente será una chica muy bella cuando crezca_…" pensó sin estar consciente de ello.

En ese momento se sintió consternado por lo que acababa de pasarle por la mente haciendo una mueca y volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Caray que cosas estoy pensando —se dijo a si mismo muy extrañado y molesto.

—Ya resolví el problema del bote —June se acercó a él feliz y resuelta— este hombre me vendió un viaje redondo hasta nuestro destino y ya no tendremos que nadar desde ahí aunque sean pocos kilómetros —ella le mostro el mapa señalando el punto exacto— dice que hace unas semanas hubo una colisión y el noventa por ciento de la isla Andromeda se hundió, tan solo quedan unas cuantas rocas.

Ella pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando, analizando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Milo dedujo que lo que estaba a punto de decir era producto de una decisión muy bien trabajada.

—Te propongo algo: si el viaje se complica demasiado o es imposible llegar hasta la Isla Andrómeda… se acabó Milo. No iremos más lejos y regresaremos al Santuario —el joven la miro sorprendido tratando de articular palabra alguna—. Ya llegamos hasta aquí y te agradezco por haber cumplido tu palabra, el camino hasta allá es difícil y creo que no queda nada que buscar por lo que no insistiré más.

—June —Milo la miro fijamente a los ojos acercándose un poco a ella—, como bien dices ya llegamos hasta aquí, te dije que buscaría su cuerpo y eso haré o al menos déjame intentarlo —la realidad era que no deseaba que ese viaje se volviera un tanto para nada.

La chica le dijo lo que el dependiente le había explicado: el bote podría llevarlos hasta donde querían aunque lo recomendable era solo llegar hasta el islote a la mitad del camino. Desde ese muelle hasta ese lugar sería un recorrido de unas tres a tres horas y media más o menos más el tiempo desde ese islote hasta su destino. El bote era un yate muy viejo y descuidado por fuera pero que tenía un pequeño camarote donde podrían pasar la noche ya que no era probable que volvieran el mismo día.

—Estoy segura que desde ese punto hasta la isla Andromeda haremos menos de una hora de viaje usando este bote.

—Veamos… —Milo hizo unos cálculos rápidos antes de responder— Seguramente ya pasa del medio día porque el sol está en su punto más alto. Si nos vamos ahora podríamos llegar a ese islote por la tarde y desde ahí revisar la estrategia para buscar a tu maestro.

—Sí, podría ser.

—Con algo de suerte podríamos estar en la Isla Andromeda al atardecer aunque creo que ahí no será tan fácil pasar la noche o podríamos quedarnos en el punto intermedio a dormir para salir por la mañana temprano antes de que suba el sol.

—Es una buena idea.

—Muy bien, pues andando —Milo termino la bebida y la pago enseguida.

Con ayuda del dependiente realizaron una revisión del bote y Milo noto que realmente era una reliquia pero funcionaba muy bien según palabras del vendedor. El interior era amplio puesto que contaba con un baño pequeño, una cocineta así como una diminuta sala de descanso y en el dormitorio había una cama matrimonial. A pesar de todo se podían apreciar todas las comodidades dentro de lo que cabía.

Tan solo necesitaban algunas provisiones para el viaje como alimento, agua y suministros de higiene personal además un par de botes extra de combustible para el regreso.

El dependiente les dejo en claro que nadie podía acompañarlos porque todos tenían miedo del lugar al que iban por lo que se irían por su cuenta trayendo el bote de regreso en dos días máximo. Tan solo los instruyó en su conducción y maniobra pero estaba seguro de que no tendrían mayores problemas ya que si se mantenían pegados a la costa no tendrían que preocuparse por las olas, además de que a esa hora no estaban fuertes.

Con todo listo, ambos se pusieron en marcha ya que esa era la parte sencilla del camino, lo difícil vendría después cuando estuvieran cerca de su destino.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

*Estoy pensando en el mejor final para esta historia porque ya tengo claro en qué terminará. Gracias por leer.


	7. In memoriam, parte 2

**7**

**In memoriam**

**Parte 2**

.

.

"_We'll run under the stars _

_Where no one can find us_ – Stream of passion

.

.

El viaje hasta el islote a la mitad del camino tomaría alrededor de tres horas, el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto por lo que sería un recorrido cansado y casi insoportable pero era necesario realizarlo ese mismo día o perderían mucho tiempo esperando a que bajara el sol o mejorara el clima, lo mejor era hacer las cosas lo antes posible.

—Muy bien —comentó Milo mirando al firmamento que tenían al frente, el cielo despejado brillando sobre el mar cristalino los invitaba a empezar el viaje—, hay que partir para llegar al Islote al atardecer.

— ¡Claro! —June estaba emocionada ya que nunca había viajado en un bote como ese—. Allá voy maestro Albiore, lo encontraré.

Milo creía haber entendido bien las instrucciones sobre cómo conducir un bote aunque tenía algo de miedo de perderse durante el camino, lo único que debía hacer era no dejar que la brújula cambiara de sentido o de dirección, la aguja siempre debía mantenerse en la misma dirección con eso en mente llegarían a su destino sin problemas en unas tres horas o menos, de ser posible. Lo único que le interesaba era terminar con lo prometido y volver al Santuario a la brevedad aunque le dolía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo y ese pequeño viaje no le caía nada mal.

Lo último que el dependiente les dijo antes de partir era que tuvieran cuidado pero en si no había gran cosa de que preocuparse ya que aquellas no eran aguas turbias, por lo general había mucha paz en esa zona aunque las precauciones no estaban de más. June se despidió de aquel joven sin el cual hubiera sido difícil continuar el viaje prometiéndole que traerían el bote de regreso en la fecha prometida. La joven subió al bote y Milo logró accionar el motor para iniciar el recorrido.

Pasados algunos minutos el joven escorpión ya tenía total control de bote y consiguió viajar a buena velocidad pese a que en un principio le costó mantener firme el pequeño timón, con ayuda de June logró estabilizarlo para no perder la ruta ni desviarse demasiado. Lo cierto era que se trataba de una tarea relativamente sencilla y estaba orgulloso de su logro al navegarlo con total destreza. June lo miraba divertida desde el otro extremo de la cubierta mientras el aire volaba su cabello, había tratado de no reírse cuando Milo no pudo encenderlo pese a las indicaciones del dependiente pero al conseguirlo el siguiente paso era no dejar que el timón girara como loco sino tenerlo firme.

Había salido bien y ahora se encontraban camino a la Isla de Andrómeda.

June buscó algo de beber ya que el calor estaba insoportable y le llevó una bebida a su acompañante quien también parecía resentir el intenso clima. Milo iba encantado ya que el pequeño cuarto de mando estaba dentro de una diminuta cabina en la parte frontal de la cubierta dejando el único camarote en la parte posterior del bote así que no estaba fastidiado por el sol en absoluto.

La chica entró en la cabina de manejo y dejo una botella con agua justo al lado del joven quien la miro sonriente.

—Veo que te estás divirtiendo —comentó ella de buen humor mirando la bella vista que tenían al frente.

—De hecho si, jamás había hecho esto y es muy entretenido —soltó el mando por un momento con algo de miedo pero al comprobar que se mantenía en su misma posición se quedo tranquilo, tomo la botella y la bebió toda ya que se moría de calor—, el calor se ha puesto insoportable ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí, estoy acostumbrada a los aires cálidos del África, además el clima está muy agradable pese al intenso sol que tenemos justo arriba —se paro justo frente a él y lo miro de frente—. Por cierto, creo que no te he dado las gracias.

—Las gracias, ¿por qué?

—Por haber cumplido tu palabra. Pese a que había muchas cosas en contra nuestra lograste traerme hasta aquí. Estoy impresionada, yo creí que tú… —se quedo callada por un momento sonriendo tímidamente y apartando la mirada. A Milo le gustó ese gesto aunque trató de disimularlo.

—Yo qué, dime.

—Desde aquel fatídico día no te creí más que un caballero dorado arrogante y desconsiderado a quien no le importaban nada ni nadie más que él. En algún momento pensé que simplemente me evadirías cuando te pedi que me trajeras hasta acá y hoy cambiaste por completo la impresión que tenia sobre ti.

—Vaya, es lo más honesto que alguien me ha dicho en mucho tiempo —realmente Milo no se había detenido a cuestionarse qué impresión tenía June de él pero ahora que lo sabía no podía negar que le levantaba el ego el saber que había impresionado a una amazona tan determinada como ella—, me alegra saber que no me consideras un monstruo desalmado por todo lo que paso aquí, creo que he hecho todo lo posible por cambiar esa impresión.

—Lo lograste, estoy impresionada —se miraron por un momento sin dejar de sonreir, aquel intercambio de miradas había sido distinto de los que tuvieron hasta ese momento.

Algo dentro de June dio un respingo cuando Milo le correspondió la sonrisa y noto en su mirada tenía algo diferente. En ese instante le paso por la mente la primera vez que lo vio llegar a la Isla de Andrómeda, en esa ocasión solo noto prepotencia en sus ojos y un orgullo que se regocijaba en el dolor ajeno. Ahora era distinto, su mirada se veía dulce como nunca. La joven apenada giró en dirección de la ventana, había dejado ver mucho de si misma en ese momento y no quería que su acompañante se diera cuenta de nada más allá que no fuera la misión por la que iban hasta la isla.

Milo se dio cuenta de todo evidentemente pero no dijo nada más y sonrió disimuladamente antes de tomar el timón y enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo. No hablaron gran cosa el resto del camino, ella iba muy metida en sus pensamientos y él estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué le pasaba por la mente pero lo descartó.

—Es demasiado joven aún… —pensó con algo de culpa.

Llegaron al islote en la mitad del camino más o menos a la hora especulada, el sol había bajado considerablemente y ahora se podía ver el tono rojizo de la tarde justo delante de ellos. Estaban a pocos metros de su primera parada donde harían una escala para pasar la noche ya que necesitaban toda la energía posible para emprender el camino hasta su destino final. Milo calculó que realmente pasaban de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde.

—El camino fue más largo de lo que esperé —comentó la joven mirando cansadamente—, pensé que estaríamos aquí desde hace más de una hora.

—Este pobre barquito hizo lo que pudo —respondió Milo— antes da gracias que encontramos transporte y logramos llegar hasta acá antes de que cayera la noche.

—En eso tienes razón… —el tenia razón ya que de haber buscado otra forma de llegar habría tomado más tiempo innecesario.

Lograron detenerse en la costa que daba justo frente a los restos de la Isla Andrómeda, tuvieron que rodear casi todo el islote con dirección al noroeste, el mar estaba más tranquilo en esa parte haciendo muy agradable el viaje hasta encontrar un sitio donde parar. No podrían bajar del transporte ya que no había ninguna población cercana así que tendrían que pasar la noche en el único camarote que había en la embarcación.

—Yo me quedaré en el sillón que está afuera y tu usa la cama —Milo no espero a entrar en conflicto con la chica pro donde pasaría la noche cada uno así que resolvió el dilema sin complicaciones—. Si necesitas algo yo estaré afuera.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

June se recostó en la cama pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Evaluaba su vida desde que recibiera su armadura hasta el momento, fueron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En su cabeza se arremolinaban imágenes de Shun, el maestro Albiore, sus compañeros de entrenamiento que fueron vencidos antes de la partida del joven Andrómeda al Santuario y su posterior llegada a la mansión Kido donde paso algunos días antes de que la diosa la enviara también al Santuario.

Y ahora estaba a nada de honrar la memoria del maestro Albiore acompañada por su asesino, quien reconocía su culpa y había facilitado mucho las cosas para ella. El camino no había tenido grandes complicaciones y por la mañana nadarían hasta encontrar el cuerpo de su maestro para darle una sepultura apropiada. June tenía miedo a encontrarse su cuerpo muerto entre los restos de la isla, no quería verlo desfigurado o destrozado; no sabía lo que se encontraría y eso le daba miedo.

Giro sobre la cama y quedo de frente a la bella luna que iluminaba todo desde las alturas, jamás había visto una tan bella en esa lejana tierra, se levantó de la cama y camino a la escotilla sintiéndose mejor luego de pensar por tantos minutos sin poder dormir. Entonces fue hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, le daba curiosidad verlo dormido mientras ella caminaba hasta encontrar una botella de agua.

Y ahí estaba. Milo dormía profundamente y ni siquiera noto cuando la joven camino lentamente hasta él, se inclinó a un lado del sillón y lo observó dormir por unos segundos inclinada a su lado. Se le veía muy pacífico y gracioso ya que el sillón era vario centímetros más corto haciendo que una parte de sus piernas sobresalieran. Ella rio ante esa observación y fue por esa botella de agua que había usado como excusa para salir a verlo.

— ¿En qué estoy pensando? —Se decía sonriendo débilmente— Juré que mi corazón solo le pertenecería a Shun pero ahora…

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta rápidamente, esperaba que él no la hubiera escuchado diciendo todas esas cosas y menos ahora que acaba de reconocer abiertamente que sus sentimientos por Shun ya no existían. Sorprendida ante esta revelación se fue a la cama tratando de dormir ya que les esperaba un largo día de búsqueda.

.

Milo despertó temprano aquella mañana, había dormido muy bien pese a que aquel sillón le había parecido de lo más incomodo, para su fortuna no fue así y pudo gozar de un buen sueño reparador que tanta falta le había hecho desde su salida del Santuario. Se levantó sin prisas y salió a respirar el aire de la mañana, el sol ya se veía a lo alto amenazando con otro día caluroso y cargado de sorpresas para ambos.

La puerta del camarote se abrió y June salió tímidamente, Milo sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver a la chica, ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba mirándola desde fuera, la joven cruzó hacía el cuarto de baño desapareciendo por unos minutos antes de salir nuevamente y encontrarse con él mientras el barco se mecía suavemente sobre la tranquila marea.

—Creí que habría olas más fuertes durante la noche —comentó June mirando al horizonte.

—No, de hecho fue una noche muy tranquila sin sorpresas.

Por fortuna habían encontrado los restos de un viejo muelle, el cual fue usado por los aprendices de la Isla Andromeda para hacer viajes al pueblo que solía estar en el islote y comprar algunos víveres. June miro con tristeza los vestigios de aquel lugar que fue arrasado por la destrucción de la isla. Ahora ya no quedaba nada ahí, solo casas destruidas; ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable al ver aquel espectáculo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto Milo con preocupación.

—Mira allá —señaló aquel panorama desolador y triste—, ese pueblo tenía pocas personas pero parecía estar lleno de vida y ahora no queda nada…

El se quedó callado, no sabía que decir ya que una gran parte de la culpa de esa destrucción apuntaba directamente a él, no había otra razón para que ese pequeño poblado dejara de existir.

—Es mi culpa lo sé… —que más podía decir ante aquellas acusaciones indirectas, como si ella estuviera empeñada en hacérselo ver a cada minuto.

—No dije eso —respondió la joven con toda calma—, en realidad pudo haber sido cualquier cosa la causa de que los habitantes hayan dejado ese pueblo. Vamos, atemos el barco.

No dijo más y entre ambos lograron hacer un amarre para evitar que la pequeña embarcación se alejara de la costa durante la noche.

Tendrían que nadar hasta la costa de la Isla Andrómeda, era la única forma de llegar ya que los muelles estaban destruidos y las cosas no eran más que rocas irregulares aquí y allá. No había sitio para amarrar la embarcación por lo que la única solución viable era nadar hasta allá aprovechando que la marea estaba baja y las olas se veían amigables.

—Ha de ser como una hora nadando.

—Es menos tiempo —corrigió June y miró a su acompañante de una forma picara que lo invitaba a competir con ella para ver quien llegaba más rápido a la otra costa.

— ¿Es una competencia? —respondió al reto de igual forma.

—Así es, a ver si me alcanzas.

Como si nada más existiera a su alrededor se aventuraron a nadar desde esa costa hasta lo que quedaba de la Isla Andrómeda, por un momento Albiore salió de la mente de June, quien solo veía como Milo nadaba velozmente detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla. Por un momento el mundo era de ambos, por un momento nada más importaba ni siquiera el cansancio que ambos sintieron luego de haber nadado por varios kilómetros.

— ¡Ves, te dije que no era tanto tiempo ni estuvo tan lejos de la otra costa! —ella llego antes por unos cuantos segundos, logró sentarse en una de las rocas a esperarlo

—De hecho la distancia fue larga —Milo se sentó a su lado a descansar por un momento, le dolían los brazos y estaba agitado.

—Me siento culpable sabes… —comenzó a decir la joven mirando el horizonte.

—Creo saber por qué lo dices —él la miró por unos segundos con algo de complicidad— deberíamos estar con la mente puesta en el por qué venimos hasta acá y no en asuntos personales, ¿a eso te refieres?

—Si… me siento tan egoísta y culpable —Milo pensó por un momento que ella hablaba como si solo tuviera en mente pasarlo bien olvidándose de todo lo demás y, por lo que él había visto hasta el momento, no era así—, me olvidé por completo de la razón por la que venimos hasta acá.

—Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma —dijo lo más honesto que pudo—, estamos en tiempo de paz y no está mal querer un momento de felicidad para uno mismo, de haber alguna guerra créeme que no estaríamos aquí.

—Es cierto —sonrió a las palabras de ánimo y se quedaron contemplándose y sonriendo por unos momentos pero June desvió un poco la mirada hacía el que fuera su hogar y con eso bastó para caer en la cuenta de donde estaba y olvidarse de los sentimientos encontrados que sentía gracias a la compañía de Milo.

Se puso de pie consternada y con el corazón oprimido y miro a su alrededor un panorama muy distinto del que recordaba, él se puso de pie después que ella al ver la expresión de su rosto y noto como lucia la isla. Si bien no recordaba que esta se viera especialmente llena de vida tampoco era aquel panorama que tenía en frente: de la Isla de Andrómeda solo quedaba un recuerdo ya que estaba totalmente fragmentada formada por pequeños islotes que flotaban uno al lado del otro, la ruptura del terreno fue gracias a la batalla librada ahí entre el caballero Escorpion y Albiore, lo que ocasiono la colisión de la que se hablaba en las islas cercanas.

Milo camino hacía lo que fuera el centro de la isla pero había que saltar entre los islotes que tenían un tamaño irregular. June iba detrás de él callada tan solo intentando no caer en las amplias grietas que dividían el camino. El joven no sabía que decir tan solo se limito a pensar en donde podría estar el cuerpo de Albiore, trataba de hacer memoria y recordar minuto a minuto de aquel fatídico día sin gran éxito.

—El cuerpo de Albiore —comenzó a decir con voz baja a la chica que parecía tener la mente en otro lado—, hay que encontrarlo.

—No sé exactamente donde caería ya que nosotros huimos antes de que terminara la batalla.

—Recuerdo que ocurrió casi en el centro de la isla, lo vi caer pero no recuerdo si fue dentro del terreno o en las costas.

— ¡Si cayó en el mar será imposible encontrarlo!

—Tranquila, lo encontraré —lo dijo lo más firme que pudo y ella quedo impresionada por esa determinación.

Lograron llegar a lo que fuera el centro de la isla del cual nacían los islotes que actualmente la formaban, ese era el epicentro de aquella batalla precisamente donde Milo se había detenido para atacar a su oponente, uso todo su poder para proyectarlo por los aires y luego este cayó pero si ya se había partido la isla entonces no cayó en tierra sino en las grietas y de ahí directo al mar; como la joven bien dijo seguro se lo habría llevado la marea, aun así haría el intento de encontrarlo.

—Mira, es en este sitio donde ocurrió todo —comenzó a decir mostrándole a June con la mano extendida la secuencia de la batalla—, el volo por los aires en aquella dirección pero no había viento ese día por lo que debió caer en picada aquí mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —June intentó imaginarse la ruta trazada por Milo pero lo cierto es que no veía las cosas tal cual las describía— No logro visualizar donde caería su cuerpo.

—Es por aquí.

Saltaron hasta llegar al punto donde todos los islotes se unían, a lo que fuera el corazón de la isla donde las grietas eran profundas y el mar se alcanzaba a ver varios metros por debajo del terreno. Si Albiore estaba ahí sería complicado llegar hasta él. Milo intentó descender como pudo para llegar al agua y sumergirse en la búsqueda.

— ¡Iré contigo! —fue detrás de él sin perder tiempo.

—Es peligroso, será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelva.

—Quiero bajar y ayudar —se dio cuenta de que no podría detenerla ni hacerla esperar, había llegado hasta ahí y querría buscar a su maestro desesperadamente.

—De acuerdo —le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar por entre las grietas hasta llegar al nivel del mar—, hay que tener cuidado de no ser arrastrados por alguna corriente o chocaremos contra las rocas.

—Bien.

Se sumergieron con cuidado y el joven la tomo de la mano para no perderla de vista mientras intentaba llegar lo más abajo posible ya que tenia la corazonada de que el cuerpo de Albiore estaría atorado entre las rocas, no había corriente así que no pudo haberse ido muy lejos. June tenía los ojos bien abiertos analizando todo su alrededor mientras nadaban a pocos metros de la superficie, se aseguraba de no soltar la mano de su acompañante o seguramente chocaría contra las rocas.

Nadaron por varios minutos saliendo a la superficie a tomar aire cada determinado tiempo, no habían tenido éxito hasta ahora aunque lo cierto es que el tamaño de las rocas no les permitía abarcar un área mucho mayor.

—Será difícil que lo encontremos —dijo la joven desconsolada.

—Déjame buscar un poco más —Milo no dijo más y se sumergió nuevamente, June lo siguió casi en seguida nadando detrás de él, alcanzaba a verlo perfectamente.

Milo se detuvo en seco, parecía haber encontrado algo, en seguida miro a June quien nadaba detrás de él y pudo percibir que la chica se había dado cuenta del descubrimiento, él se acercó a la punta de una de las rocas y pudo ver con claridad un pedazo de la cadena de la armadura plateada que portaba Albiore, temía lo peor pero aun así nado hasta encontrar el resto de la cadena y sus ojos no dieron crédito a aquel grotesco espectáculo: el cuerpo de Albiore había estado bajo el agua todo este tiempo por lo que el proceso de descomposición se junto con la acción del agua haciendo del cuerpo una masa hinchada en putrefacción, estaba irreconocible flotando entre las rocas.

Lo que al joven le preocupaba era que su acompañante lo viera en tal estado, giro rápidamente para impedir que ella llegara hasta allá pero fue demasiado tarde porque June estaba detrás de él. Lo último que Milo fue que la chica intento lanzar un grito pero su insinto la llevo mar arriba a tierra firme.

—Perdóname Albiore —pensó Milo mientras buscaba el modo de soltar la cadena para que el cuerpo se fuera mar adentro, finalmente lo logro y lo último que vio del caballero plateado fue como su cuerpo se hundía más y más perdiéndose en las profundidades del mar.

Ahora tenía que subir y buscarla ya que seguramente la impresión seria demasiada.

— ¡June! —salió a la superficie y escaló hasta uno de los islotes intentando encontrarla.

La chica estaba en el suelo llorando desconsolada, el haber visto a su amado maestro en ese estado debió ser la impresión mas horrenda que se había llevado en toda su vida, un cuerpo muerto bajo el agua se veía mucho peor que recién muerto. Se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo y se inclino a su lado sin decir nada, tan solo puso el brazo sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarla. La joven alzó la mirada en lágrimas y se aferró a él.

—Jamás imagine que lo vería así, fue horrible, no era él.

—Lo sé…

Después de un rato buscaron el modo de tratar de hacerle un pequeño monumento a su memoria usando la gran cantidad de rocas pequeñas que había alrededor, lo hicieron entre los dos. En ese momento Milo se lamento por no haber recuperado la cadena ya que habría quedado perfecta como recuerdo de su memoria.

—Hay que volver a casa June.

—Si —se le veía más tranquila, como que se había quitado cierto peso de su espalda y aquella conclusión fue la más apropiada —. Adiós maestro Albiore, gracias por todo, jamás olvidaré sus enseñanzas. Espero que me cuide esté donde esté.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ir detrás de Milo para nadar de regreso al barco. El la observó con pena pero no pudo decir nada ya que al llegar a la costa noto que las olas estaban más agitadas que hacía unas horas que llegaron, trató de hacer memoria y el día anterior no se véian así.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la joven desconcertada.

—Mira el mar, esta embravecido.

—Es cierto… es extraño esa agitación no es normal.

Las olas iban en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos, Milo buscaba el modo de ponerlos a salvo pero no había gran sitio a donde ir ya que todo el islote estaba rodeado por esas olas que creían más y más. Tenía que pensar rápido o no podrían volver a tiempo.

— ¡Milo!

Una ola impresionantemente alta había alcanzado a June quien trató de correr en dirección contraria pero no lo consiguió y esta se la llevo hacía el mar en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡June! —fue corriendo detrás de ella pero no logró alcanzarla, se había ido al mar entre las olas.

Tenía que salvarla costara lo que costara.

.

.

**Continuará**…

.

.

*Nos aproximamos a la recta final de la historia, gracias, por leer.


	8. La despedida

**8**

**La despedida**

.

.

"_A righteous dream_

_But out of mind, yeah_"— Moonchild.

.

.

Milo no perdió ni un segundo y se lanzó al feroz mar que tenía enfrente sin pensarlo dos veces, debía encontrar a June antes de que la ola se la llevara más lejos y la desapareciera de su vista definitivamente. Nado tan rápido como sus brazos se lo permitieron mientras la joven gritaba su nombre en medio de la turbulencia.

— ¡Ayúdame! —Repetía ella una y otra mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote pero lo cierto es que le costaba bastante trabajo ya que el mar estaba embravecido como nunca antes lo había visto— ¡Milo!

— ¡Resiste! —se odiaba a sí mismo por no conseguir nadar más rápido, no pudo mantenerse más tiempo a flote e intento llegar a ella sumergiéndose.

No le había pasado por la cabeza el que el mar se pusiera así de repente, solo sabía que aquello no era normal pero no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse si era obra de algún dios maligno o una cuestión climática inesperada y que se salía de todo control. La chica estaba justo frente a él, la ola la sumergió sin piedad y parecía luchar contra el remolino que había provocado, ella lo vio e intento llegar a él extendiéndole la mano.

El problema vino cuando el mar se tornó aún más violento llevándolos a ambos a las costas del islote que estaba a medio camino entre la Isla de Andrómeda y la Isla de Hanish, punto de donde habían partido. El joven escorpión sentía que se hacía mucha más larga la distancia entre él y June, el mar estaba empeñado de quitarle a la joven quien ahora se veía inconsciente.

— ¡Maldición! —pensó.

En ese momento la chica se fue a estampar contra una roca sumergida del islote, Milo alcanzó a ver que la chica se quedó estática entre la roca y el mar por lo que trató de apresurarse para que no llegara otra ola y se la llevara aún más lejos y fuera imposible alcanzarla; para su buena fortuna logró llegar hasta ella, noto que estaba desmayada así que la tomo del brazo para subirla a la superficie y llevarla a tierra firme.

Le costó mucho trabajo nadar hasta tierra firme ya que luchaba contra las furiosas olas que deseaban alejarlo de la costa y llevarlo hasta mar abierto. Por fin lo consiguió aferrándose con el otro brazo a una de las rocas de la costa, empujo a June hacía el frente para jalar todo su peso hacía tierra firme hasta que todo tierra. Salió del mar con prisas y camino hasta un sitio apartado de la costa donde poder depositar el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo de roca, la dejo con cuidado y él mismo se dejo caer en el suelo ya que estaba terriblemente cansado, le dolían los brazos por todo el esfuerzo hecho pero este había valido la pena porque tenía a la chica con él pero ahora debía comprobar que estaba viva que nada había sido en vano.

Se levantó tras un par de minutos y se acercó a ella para revisar si estaba respirando, puso su mano sobre el rostro de la chica y no parecía respirar, luego se acercó a ella lentamente para escucharlo, nada ni un solo ruido.

—Maldición, no me hagas esto —se estaba desesperando porque la chica no respiraba, entonces acercó su cara a su pecho poniendo el oído lo más cerca, quería encontrar los latidos de su corazón—, no puedes estar muerta… ¡No!

Sabía dar respiración de boca a boca y lo haría para hacerla reaccionar. Acomodo su cabeza, abrió su boca y comenzó el proceso. Al mismo tiempo hizo presión sobre su pecho para hacer reaccionar a los pulmones y el corazón, debía sacar toda el agua que tragó para recuperarse. Lo hizo una y otra vez porque no iba a renunciar ni aceptar que la joven ya no estaba viva.

— ¡Despierta!... despierta.

Se paró en seco cuando la chica empezó a reaccionar. June tosió con violencia y poco a poco fue expulsando toda el agua hasta que termino y se sintió desorientada mirando a su alrededor. Milo estaba a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a él llorando, el joven correspondió el abrazo ya que estaba feliz de verla y muy preocupado.

—Gracias por salvarme… —no podía dejar de llorar, realmente había estado muy asustada, por uno momento creyó que moriría.

—Tranquila… no iba a dejar que el mar te llevara —lo decía en serio apretándola contra su pecho.

June lo miro por unos momentos, pudo apreciar la preocupación en sus ojos y reconoció que jamás se imaginó verlo así. Estaba sorprendida por el cambio en su apreciación del joven, tan solo lo había creído un vulgar asesino y ahora la había salvado de morir ahogada, se veía que había batallado en reanimarla.

Se aferró a él como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, ni siquiera la amenaza de muerte del mar embravecido que los rodeaba. Ese momento a su lado era algo que jamás habría imaginado, jamás con el asesino de Albiore, con el hombre al que consideró su asesino hasta ese momento. Ahora solo era Milo para ella, el hombre que la había salvado aun a costa de su propia vida.

El joven escorpión estaba feliz de que ella estuviera viva, no obstante para él era preocupante el cómo iban a salir de ese aprieto porque ya no tenían bote por lo que se veía. Debía pensar en una buena forma de llegar a las costas del país más cercano para pedir ayuda y buscar refugio.

—Tenemos que pensar en cómo movernos de aquí —dijo suavemente al oído de la joven.

—Es cierto… el mar enloqueció de repente, no estaba así cuando llegamos —de pronto esas observaciones la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ciertamente era mucho más importante salir de ahí. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, la joven trató de disimular lo apenada que estaba.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? —Milo se puso de pie contemplando con calma a su alrededor.

Las olas eran tan altas que no faltaba mucho para que el islote quedara por completo bajo el agua. Milo intentó buscar algún cosmos enemigo, algo que le indicara si un ser maligno los estaba amenazando pero no había nada, nadie en los alrededores, ni cosmos ni presencia. June lo observó encender su cosmos y luego apagarse en pocos segundos.

—No hay presencia alguna alrededor. Creí que habría algún enemigo cerca pero no es así.

—Entonces que… ¡ay! —June intentó levantarse pero de pronto se encontró con algo que no había sentido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Milo se sorprendió al ver qué pasaba.

La pierna de la joven tenía una herida que sangraba y se veía profunda, June no lo notó hasta ese momento, quizás porque la adrenalina ya había pasado. La herida sangraba y no le permitía mover la pierna con libertad. Milo se acercó a revisar pero le era imposible curarla ya que requería la intervención de alguien más especializado.

— ¿Puedes mover la pierna?

—No, el dolor es intenso —intentó tocar la herida para saber que tan profunda era pero no le era nada fácil—, no sé cómo me hice esto.

—Seguramente fue cuando la ola te impacto contra las rocas que están por allá… tengo que sacarte de aquí como sea.

—Milo…

—Escucha esto es lo que haremos, primero…

Milo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió un cosmos muy poderoso viniendo de la lejanía, ese cosmos intentaba comunicarse con él, el joven buscaba inútilmente en los nublados cielos que estaban por encima de sus cabezas pero no lograba encontrar el origen de ese cosmos.

—Que cosmos tan intenso…

—No sé de quien pueda tratarse…

— ¡Caballeros dorados, escúchenme! —la voz era inconfundible, poseía una magnificencia incomparable, emanaba una sabiduría incuestionable.

—Anciano maestro…

— ¡Es momento de que regresen al Santuario! Deberán reunirse todos cuanto antes.

— ¿Ocurrirá algo maestro?

—Obedezcan mi orden.

La voz del anciano maestro de los cinco picos se calló de pronto. No dijo nada más. Milo pensó un poco y dijo de repente.

—No me importa lo que dijo Mu antes de venir, te llevaré de regreso usando el cosmos o de lo contrario jamás saldremos de aquí. Usaré como excusa lo que el maestro dijo.

—Pero como… —June no había terminado de hablar cuando Milo la tomo en brazos, lo siguiente que paso fue que el cosmos del joven brilló y la joven quedo ciega por unos minutos en medio de aquel resplandor y se desmayó de nuevo.

.

.

Había un techo blanco sobre su cabeza cuando despertó. No era uno de los techos del Santuario, miro a su alrededor y noto unas cortinas blancas y un escenario idéntico al hospital de la Fundacion Graude donde estuvo hacía un tiempo. Estaba en una clínica nuevamente. Intento incorporarse pero el dolor de la pierna no la dejo, quito la cobija y noto que la tenía enyesada. La habrían llevado al hospital después de desmayarse, no podía calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba internada y con la pierna en ese estado.

Delante de ella estaba el televisor encendido en el canal de noticias local. La joven veía las imágenes de varias ciudades cubiertas por agua, en sitios costeros como Nueva York, Florida y muchas otras más las olas alcanzaban alturas extraordinarias cubriéndolo todo. Aquel mar embravecido que vieron cerca de la Isla Andromeda no fue obra de la casualidad sino de un fenómeno mundial que estaba acabando con todo.

— ¿Qué está pasando en el mundo?...

—Hasta que al fin despertaste —la voz de Shaina se escuchó a un lado.

La joven del cabello verde estaba sentada a pocos pasos de la camilla mirándola fijamente, iba vestida como cualquier otra joven y no llevaba mascara.

—Shaina…

—Estuviste durmiendo por varios días, creí que no despertarías nunca.

— ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?

—Milo te llevo hasta el Santuario, nos comento lo que paso y entre Marin y yo te trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Nos dijeron que era necesario que te operaran, por fortuna podrás volver a caminar muy pronto, no se te alcanzó a trozar el hueso de la pierna pero si sufriste una herida bastante severa.

— ¿Dónde está Milo?

—Está encuartelado junto con los demás caballeros dorados —Shaina se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana—, las fuerzas malignas intentan destruir a la humanidad de nuevo. Hay una nueva batalla en progreso al norte del mundo. Marin y yo estamos pensando en ir para allá y apoyar a los caballeros de bronce en lo que podamos. La diosa también se encuentra peleando.

—La diosa Atena…

—Si June, hay una batalla en progreso y no sabemos cuándo terminará. El anciano maestro dio órdenes de que ningún caballero dorado puede abandonar el Santuario hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Cuándo podré caminar de nuevo? Quiero ayudar en estos momentos tan difíciles.

—Serán varias semanas June —Shaina se oía compasiva con ella pero con su tono de voz le decía que debía resignarse—, no participarás en esta batalla. Serás un estorbo sino puedes pelear.

—Shaina…

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que te hayas recuperado o decidas renunciar.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Jamás renunciaría!

—June… podrás volver a caminar pero el médico que te operó nos dijo que tu pierna jamás volverá a ser la misma de antes.

— ¿Qué…? —la joven no acababa de asimilar las palabras dichas por su colega y superiora— ¿Cómo que nunca volverá a ser la misma?

—No volverás a tener la misma agilidad que tienes hoy, tu pierna ha perdido una parte de su movilidad, te será difícil saltar o golpear. Así no sirves como amazona —la vio cerrar los puños como si aquello fuera complicado para ella también.

No obstante no podía dejar de llorar, no podía creer que su vida como amazona hubiera llegado a su final, no así, no de esa manera. Miro con coraje esa herida en su pierna y se odio así misma por no haber tenido cuidado, por haberse dejado atrapar por esa ola.

—No me hagas esto Shaina, no tengo a donde ir… —suplicó porque la dejaran quedarse—, mi vida como amazona es todo lo que tengo. Tal vez ya no pueda pelear como antes pero puedo ayudar de otra forma o serles útil de otra manera…

—No June, es la ley de las amazonas: si no puedes pelear entonces no sirves y el que estés medio inválida no nos es útil en el campo de batalla. No sabemos si esta batalla será la última, el gran Maestro cree que algo grande se avecina y será en dirección al Santuario. Te matarán si te dejo regresar. No June, hasta aquí llego tu camino, vuelve a casa y vive como cualquier persona normal. Un mensajero de la diosa te llevará a donde le digas, no te preocupes por el viaje de regreso. Será cuando la lluvia termine y la paz regrese.

June estaba molesta porque Shaina no había escuchado que no tenía familia ni sitio al cual volver. No supo qué hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente delante de su colega. En ese momento la odiaba por haberle dado la espalda sin escuchar sus razones.

—Perdóname June, es muy difícil para mí pero es lo mejor para ti. Entiende que morirás si te dejo volver, serás presa fácil de cualquier enemigo. Es una buena oportunidad para volver a casa y olvidarte de nosotros.

— ¿Esto fue orden de la diosa?

—Todo lo que hago viene por mandato de ella. Está preocupada por ti. El hecho de que esté en medio del campo de batalla no significa que te haya dado la espalda. Simplemente quiere que te recuperes y tomes la mejor decisión basada en tu condición actual.

No podía creerlo pero parecía ser verdad. La vida la estaba separando de muchas cosas que quería; había comenzado por quitarle a Albiore, a Shun y ahora estaba empeñada en quitarle su vida como caballero de bronce y a Milo… no tendría oportunidad de despedirse del joven escorpión ahora que había entablado una buena relación con él, ahora que había encontrado a otra persona en quien confiar. Se había encariñado demasiado con él, más de lo que quería reconocer y había llegado a su final gracias a su pierna.

Aun así no se arrepentía de haber ido hasta la Isla Andrómeda pero el problema es que debía aceptar lo dicho por Shaina porque no había más opciones.

—De acuerdo, no volveré al Santuario y me quedaré aquí…

—Gracias June. De verdad, no tomes a mal mis acciones, créeme que yo no te dejaría ir así nada más. Eres un buen elemento pero ordenes son ordenes. La diosa lo hace por tu bien, ya has sufrido bastante.

Pero June ya no oía las palabras de Shaina, estaba muy resentida.

—Escucha…

Las palabras de Shaina fueron interrumpidas por alguien que abrió la puerta de la habitación en ese momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Milo?

June alzó la mirada y delante de ella estaba el escorpión dorado mirándola con gravedad, llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano. Poso su mirada en Shaina y sin decir nada la joven entendió y asintió.

—Los dejo solos un momento —salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta mientras June no dejaba de ver a Milo.

Estaba sorprendida porque estuviera ahí ya que unos segundos atrás habría jurado que jamás lo volvería a ver. Estaba feliz de verlo y no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos suplicantes pero en la mirada del joven había tristeza, sabía que la despedida era inminente e inevitable.

—June —Milo observó la pierna enyesada sintiéndose muy culpable— perdóname, no pude protegerte —dejo las flores a su lado, la joven las tomo y las contemplo por unos momentos. Nunca le habían regalado flores—, de haberte cuidado mejor no estarías así, no tendrías que irte del Santuario.

—No fue tu culpa —respondió con suavidad—, si lo analizas con calma la responsable fui yo, estaba empeñada en ir allá y no medí las consecuencias, además era imposible saber que una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar.

—Creíamos que el tiempo de paz sería indefinido —el joven se sentó a su lado en la silla que ocupaba Shaina— pero no fue así. Como recordarás el maestro nos hizo volver al Santuario y… yo me escapé por unos minutos para venir a verte —ambos sonrieron con complicidad, June le tendió la mano y el la tomo entre las suyas— ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?

—No lo sé… tal vez regrese al sitio donde vivía antes de ser elegida para entrenar pero lo recuerdo vagamente además ni siquiera sé que hacen las chicas de mi edad. Me siento tan sola sabes…

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con efusividad.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras en el Santuario pero lo cierto es que no sabemos que pasara luego de que la batalla termine, puede ser que el tiempo de paz regrese pero si nos pidieron reunirnos es porque algo grande se avecina aunque no sabemos qué será.

— ¿Crees que tengas que pelear de nuevo?

—No lo sé pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré sin dudarlo.

—Te deseo suerte —lo rodeo con sus brazos tanto como pudo ya que no podía moverse demasiado—, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonrió ante esas palabras—. Cuídate mucho. Me gustaría decirte "hasta luego" y no "adiós" pero… no puedo prometer nada porque todo es incierto en este momento.

—Lo sé…

Afuera llovía fuertemente, por lo que la joven apreció mucho que él la hubiera visitado pese al diluvio y pese a que se exponía a un regaño por parte de sus superiores, había antepuesto esa visita por ambas cosas y algo así ella lo valoraba grandemente.

—Oye… quería pedirte algo antes de que te vayas —empezó a decir con algo de miedo en la voz, el corazón le latía a mil por hora porque no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que estaba por pedir. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Claro dime, ¿qué es? —se miraron por unos momentos y ella tomo aire antes de hablar.

—Regálame un beso —dijo ella firme sintiendo que el rostro le ardía de la vergüenza—, es una petición tonta lo sé pero… no sé si nos volveremos a ver como para pedírtelo después.

Milo estaba sorprendido ante esa petición, no se la esperaba y le parecía algo incorrecto porque ella era muy joven pero supuso que un beso inocente no sería nada malo mientras no pasara de ahí.

—Me tomas por sorpresa —respondió abriendo mucho los ojos—, no tengo ningún problema con eso si quieres…

June lo jalo por el cuello de la chaqueta y planto en sus labios un tierno beso, luego se separó de él por un momento, no podía mirarlo por la vergüenza, sabía que estaba roja como tomate. Milo la miro con ternura, era la primera vez que ella besaba y él lo sabía porque ese beso había sido algo torpe cosa que le pareció de lo más tierna. Sonrió un momento y enseguida tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven, esta vez él fue quien la besó de forma más adulta pero sin sobrepasarse con ella.

—Gracias —susurró ella a su oído— Adios Milo

—Tengo que volver.

—Si…

Tomo su mano y la beso antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta. La joven lo vio marcharse y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Lloro amargamente por un momento apretando las flores contra su pecho.

Milo se cercioro que Shaina no estuviera cerca cuando salió de la habitación, aquella despedida le sabía mal y no quería que la joven lo viera así, se sintió mareado cuando cerró la puerta y espero un poco para reponerse antes de regresar al Santuario. No se culpo por aceptar el beso de la joven y por besarla porque algo en su interior le decía que no la volvería a ver.

Se reacomodó la chaqueta y se marchó de ahí.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

*Notas: Un capítulo más y terminamos. Será un especie de epilogo ya que no quiero prolongarla más. Gracias por leer.


End file.
